


tear the stars out from the sky

by catmilla



Series: star light, star bright [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lifeline au, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an au based off of the app/game called lifeline. carmilla is playing the role of taylor, the witty yet adorable "astronaut" whose spaceship crashed on a moon a zillion miles away and is the only survivor. or so she thinks ;) she has a communication device that can conveniently only reach laura, who is playing the role of you as the player. laura and carmilla are communicating in hopes of getting carmilla out of this terrible situation alive despite all odds. it starts out simple enough but it gets really real, really fast. so will carmilla survive the outskirts of the universe and make it home safe!? will laura survive the stress of helping someone across the universe survive!? will either of them surivive the stress of lowkey falling for each other despite the fact that they have not and may never actually meet each other!? !!!!???????????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day one: don't let the aliens bite

**Author's Note:**

> there is A LOT of "texting" between laura and carmilla in this fic so fyi LAURA=BOLD TEXT. CARMILLA=ITALICIZED TEXT. then that eliminates having to write their names each time a message is sent/received. hope you like!!

Laura Hollis: 22 years old. Senior in college. Intern at the Silas Post, the biggest newspaper in the tri-county area.

Extremely bored.

When she applied for the internship, when she got the internship, she never expected to hate it this much. She doesn’t exactly know what she expected, all she knows is she did not expect to be a freakin’ editor.

She wanted to be out on the field, she wanted to do research for juicy stories, she wanted to be involved! And instead she’s sitting at a tiny little desk, editing.

Which maybe wouldn’t be so boring if there was actually something to edit. She rarely had to make spelling or grammatical changes, she rarely had to make it sound more interesting...all she had to do was read story after story before sending it off to be printed.

And you know, as easy as that sounds, she still has not gotten on the good side of like anybody because they’re all annoyed with how much she talks about what she would rather be doing.

Man she’s so glad the winter semester is almost over so she can get out of here and never come back. She doesn’t even know why she thought it would be a good idea to apply for an internship in the middle of school anyway.

At least they worked around her schedule and didn’t keep her _too_ busy. It’s not like she’s the only one here.

On one particularly boring day, she was poking around on her school’s website just being nosy. Maybe seeing if there are rules for these places still making students work when they should be studying for finals. Not that it was particularly bothering her, she was pretty confident in her classes this semester and she’d have time to study when she actually got back to her room.

But again, why did she sign up for this?

bzz bzz

Her phone went off on her desk on a stack of papers. She glanced over at it. It was a text from an unknown number. Like not even a normal phone number it looked like.

_Hello?_

“I don’t know who you are sorry.” She mumbled to herself as she just ignored it and continued about her business.

“Hey, Laura,” One of Laura’s fellow classmates and interns Betty walked up to her desk, “The Zetas are throwing a party tonight if you and your friends wanna come.”

“Oh thanks,” Laura gave a halfhearted smile, “But I was gonna study a little when I got out of here.”

She frowned, “Okay that’s cool,” She said, “Maybe you could pass the info onto your cute friend, Danny.”

Laura snorted, “I will be sure to do that,” She nodded, “However I’m not sure she’d be into a _Zeta_ party.”

Betty shrugged, “We’ll see.”

bzz bzz

_Seriously is anybody there?_

Betty walked off and Laura picked up her phone, unlocking it and staring at the two messages. Maybe she should text them back and see who it is?

**Who is this?**

Nice response, Hollis.

She got a message back almost immediately.

_Holy shit is this actually working?_

Laura’s eyes narrowed. Does this person not know how to work a phone?

**Allow me to reiterate myself...who is this?**

_Ugh yeah sorry, it’s just been so long since I’ve...had human contact. My name is Carmilla Karnstein...Cadet Carmilla Karnstein. I guess._

Cadet? Human contact? Was she being punk’d right now?

**Cadet?**

_Yes. Cadet. Would you like for me to tell you what’s happened or are you going to keep asking pointless questions?_

Okay. Sassy. Laura scoffed.

**Oh please, tell me what happened. I’m dying to know why some weird stranger is texting me right now.**

_You’re cute. Anyway, I was aboard the starship Styria. A transport ship. Small crew y’know, on our way to the planet Avalon. We were set to dock in about six more days but...I don’t even know what happened but we crashed on some moon I think. I don’t even know where._

Wow okay, really? A spaceship? Avalon? She really is getting punk’d.

**I’m like 98% sure you’re making this up simply because you’re talking about a planet named Avalon.**

**Pretty sure that’s a planet in the DC comic-verse.**

_I’m going to act like you didn't just say that and simply point out to you that I named that planet myself, unofficially obviously, because I hated it’s stupid scientific name. Something like BBC-307 I don’t know._

Laura snorted quietly. Well she would be able to believe that.

**So you’re a giant comic nerd too?**

_My brother is, trust me I got more than my fair share of comic knowledge from him._

Laura chuckled quietly. That was a likely story too.

**Okay so...you mentioned not having human contact are you the only one that survived...If I was to believe you. Hypothetically speaking.**

_I’m not sure? I’ve just climbed out of my escape pod and all I see are broken remnants of the ship. It doesn’t look good, I don’t know if anyone else got into a pod. I was-Okay, I’m actually a student that like won a lottery to be on this trip, I was never supposed to be without a guide or anything so I really don’t know what I should do right now._

**First of all can I ask you how you’re typing so fast? You’re sending me like paragraph long texts in just a couple seconds.**

Valid question.

_Oh, this device, which by the way can only reach you it seems. How lucky for both of us! I can’t actually type, y’know, spacesuit, it’s like a voice to text thing._

**Makes sense I guess. Okay so, what do you want me to do? I’m just a journalism student.**

_And I’m just an astrology student that was assigned to study rats in zero-g conditions. So neither of us were prepared for this fantastic and exciting voyage._

**Am I still just supposed to believe you?**

Laura was still having a very hard time grasping this. Someone, crashed on some random moon somewhere, has a device that can conveniently only reach her? What is she even supposed to do right now? Believe this? Help her??

_I could be mistaken but I’m pretty sure if you make a quick trip over to the NASA website you’ll see a group photo of our lovely mugs shortly before launch. I’m the hot one._

_And while you do that allow me to quickly explain my setting._

**Go ahead.**

Laura sat down her phone and made a quick trip to the NASA website. A few clicks around and there was in fact a spaceship name Styria that launched about two months ago. Wow that’s a long time. A few more clicks _did_ lead her to a group picture and...random, random, random...Carmilla Karnstein-

She looked at the person fourth from their right and...oh wow.

Dark hair, pale skin, killer jawline, killer cheekbones…

After several failed attempts, she can’t get the picture much larger without messing up the quality. Well, she wasn’t wrong about being the hot one.

Shit.

_So, the moon’s landscape is kinda sandy. It reminds me of a desert. My suit says the air is breathable which is, I guess a blessing. There’s a huge peak off to the north, at least a few miles away. It’s...kind of weird looking actually. Like it doesn’t belong there? It’s just...oddly...symmetrical looking. I don’t know how to properly explain that. Anyway, to the south I see some smoke funnels. I’m assuming that’s where the rest of the ship went down. The crash site looks closer but I’m really curious about that mountain I feel...I don’t know I kinda feel drawn to it. I’m thinking I should check out the ship first though. See if there are...more survivors. Or food._

So...maybe Laura believes her now. And that’s quite a description for someone to just be making it up.

Holy shit, she’s actually talking to someone on a moon like...a trillion miles away. Probably. Maybe that’s an exaggeration. But then again...neither of them know where she truly is.

**Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Are you even okay though?**

_Well, I’m stuck on a moon in the middle of space all by myself with probably no way off of here. I’ve only got you to talk to...if you even keep talking to me. Which I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to keep talking to me. But, yeah I’m just fine, cupcake!_

**You’re very sarcastic, y’know that?**

**But I mean I guess I can keep you company. I’d want someone to talk to if I was on a weird moon alone somewhere. So I guess with that in mind I can tell you my name is Laura Hollis. And it’s nice to meet you Cadet Carmilla :)**

_Lovely to meet you too, cupcake. I’m assuming you saw my picture. Did I lie about being the hot one?_

**I don’t think that’s relevant information considering there’s no way for you to see what I look like.**

_So I was right then. But yeah, that sucks. You sound adorable._

_By the way, I’m on my way over to the crash site. I’m assuming you probably have more important things to do than talk to me 24/7 so how about I just let you know when I reach it? Or if anything spectacular happens on my short hike there._

**Yeah I guess that’s fine. I have a little work I need to finish up so I’ll talk to you then. Be careful!**

_Will do, sweetheart. [Carmilla is busy]_

Oh cute. A little signoff feature as well.

Laura sighed and sat her phone down. She organized all the papers on her desk, maybe keeping the picture lingering on her computer screen...she wonders what time it is where Carmilla is. Or...actually she has a lot of questions that probably can’t be answered.

She just...cannot believe this is happening. This is going to make for an _awesome_ story! Imagine, she somehow helps Carmilla off this place and she gets home...She’d had an amazing journey to tell plus she could probably interview her about it when she was ready!

Like, holy shit. That would _have_ to impress people for a real job right?

Right???

She needs to talk to someone about this immediately. And thank god it was finally time for her to leave! She gathered her things and texted Danny, asking if she could get Lafontaine and meet up at their apartment. They are never going to believe this!

-

They did agree to meet her there but it would probably be another half hour or so. Which was fine with her because she got another message from Carmilla shortly after walking through the door.

_Alright, cutie, I’m at the crash site. Took for-fucking-ever by the way, I’m pretty sure my legs are about to fall off._

**Well that certainly would not help your situation any.**

_Have I mentioned how cute you are?_

**I can practically hear your sarcasm from here.**

Laura scoffed. She’s just trying to lighten the mood. The best she can. She can’t even imagine what Carmilla must be going through right now.

_Good. So...the ship appears to be in two pieces. The flight deck and the crew quarters. Which are actually pretty far apart from each other which is fantastic. I’m wondering which I should check first._

**Well which is closer?**

_The flight deck is just right over there. The reason I asked is because I’m fucking starving and if there’s any food it would probably be around the crew quarters._

**I mean, I understand that but if it’s closer to you I’d just go ahead and start there.**

_I guess you’re right. I’m going to look around for a few minutes._

**Good luck!**

_My luck has been terrible recently but I appreciate the thought. [Carmilla is busy]_

Well...she’s just trying to be optimistic. She barely knows Carmilla but she can tell she’s a bit of a negative Nancy.

Which she also kind of doesn’t blame her for right now.

Laura laid back on the couch with a sigh and closed her eyes. She could really go for a nap right now.

bzz bzz

Well that was faster than she expected. Only a couple of minutes. Or at least she thought so. Maybe she dozed off for a bit.

_Shit shit shit shit, Laura are you still there?_

**Yeah what’s wrong??**

_I found the captain._

_Shit she’s still alive but she has a fucking piece of metal or something in her chest I don’t know what to do!_

_Do I take it out!?  
_ Laura’s heart about lept out of her chest. Is she serious? Her captain is still alive but pretty much on her deathbed. She figures that’s probably the last thing Carmilla needed right now.

**No don’t take it out!**

**You could do more damage by taking it out, I’m pretty sure that’s what they say right?**

_I don’t fucking know._

_What am I supposed to do I can’t just let her die!_

**Is there like a first aid kit somewhere or something?  
I don’t know, Carmilla I’m not a freakin’ doctor!**

_Well neither am I!_

_God damn it hang on a second._

Okay, shit got real _really_ fast and Laura definitely did not sign up for this. She can’t just bail on her now though!

_I don’t fucking see one. I’m pretty sure I remember seeing one in the crew quarters though...Should I just leave her here and look for it?_

**I think you’re going to have to.**

_Yeah I guess._

_Holy shit I did not expect this._

_I guess...while I’m walking over here I can tell you as I was looking around I found the ship’s distress beacon, still intact. And one of the operational turrets is still intact. Not that I think I would need it...I hope. But uh, more bad news, the reactor came down with the back of the ship so...there’s no way to power either of them._

Laura was sitting on her couch, holding and staring at her phone just waiting for Carmilla’s messages. She was nervously biting her thumbnail the whole time.

**Distress beacon like an SOS kinda?**

_More or less. It alerts everyone at home that we’re in trouble and that it would be wise to send someone out for us. Which honestly probably wouldn’t happen this far out into space. And even if it did, who’s to say how long it would take them._

_It would probably be too late._

Laura sighed and pursed her lips. She already fucking hates this.

**Don’t talk like that, Carmilla. Everything is going to be fine.**

_That’s easy for you to say probably sitting in your nice cozy home, warm, not worrying about whether or not something that shouldn’t be there is going to jump out and maul you any second. Not worried about trying to save someone else’s life._

**Are you kidding me? I’m worried about trying to save YOUR life right now.**

_You don’t even know me._

**That doesn’t mean I don’t fucking care.**

_Nice of you to say, sweetheart. Now if you don’t mind I’m gonna search around this wreckage and hope I don’t find anything else I don’t want to encounter. [Carmilla is busy]_

Laura heard a knock on the door as she threw her phone onto the couch next to her. Well, Carmilla is an absolutely pleasant human being to try to help survive. She got up and opened the door to let Laf in.

“Where’s Danny?” Laura asked as she wandered back over to the couch.

“We uh, ran into Betty. Something about a party tonight,” Laf explained as they shut the door and walked over to sit next to her, “You seem bummed are you okay?”

“No,” Laura sighed, “I just, you’re probably not even going to believe me.” She sat back and folded her arms over her chest.

“Lay it on me.” Laf said, not taking their eyes off her.

“Okay when I was at the office I got a text from this weird number and...okay actually just here,” Laura unlocked her phone and scrolled to the top of their conversation, “Just read it.” Laura handed them her phone to read. It’s not like it’s a particularly private conversation or anything. She didn’t quite know how to explain it herself.

“Oh wow.” Laf said after a few moments.

“Yeah. And I don’t fucking know what to do,” Laura nearly whined, throwing her hands over her face, “You believe her...right?”

“I...I do actually,” Laf handed her phone back to her, “Um...I’m not really supposed to disclose this information but...there’s talk at the lab about that sector.”

“What kind of talk?” Laura sat up, giving her full attention now. LaFontaine is an intern as well, working at a lab with a lot of scientists. And around here, scientists seem to know a lot of other scientists.

“Um...a lot of ships, not even just ours like, Russia, Japan, China...They’ve all had ships sent out that way and they’ve all disappeared. It’s like, the Bermuda Triangle of the universe.”

“Holy shit, why has no one ever said anything about it?” Laura asked, very confused. That seems like something people should know about!

“It’s discussed within _us._ Although as an intern I shouldn’t even know this information. Hell, no one _here_ should really know this information but...well, you know me,” Laf grinned a little, “But yeah, man.”

“Can’t you like, let them know?” Laura asked frantically. There has to be something someone can do if they know about this right?

“I don’t think so, L,” Laf shook their head, “This is like, Area 51 type information. It’s classified, it can’t get out because no one can figure out what’s causing it. If it’s aliens or a black hole or something.”

“Then why do they keep sending ships out that way if this keeps happening? It’s like practically sending them to their death.” Laura was a little angry now. Seriously, if they know about this, why do they keep sending ships near that place?

“I don’t know, L, I don’t know about any of that stuff,” Laf said, “All I know is that you can’t say anything about this to anyone. There’s nothing they can do. If they send a rescue ship, who is to say they’ll even make it alive?”

Laura sighed and her eyes started watering. None of this was fucking fair, “This isn’t fair, she isn’t even an actual astronaut, Laf! She’s a student! She doesn’t deserve this.”

“I know, L,” Laf frowned, “I think the best you can do is keep her company for as long as...for as long as you can.”

“You can’t fucking tell me you just think she’s going to die out there and that I have to act like everything’s going to be okay and just wait for it to fucking happen.” Laura’s voice started cracking. She doesn’t even know this girl but she knows this isn’t fair. It’s not right. And she can’t just...do that. It’ll _wreck_ her. She has to help her try to get out of there.

“I don’t know what else to tell you.” Laf shrugged.

bzz bzz

_Laura?_

Laura immediately turned her attention back to Carmilla.

**Are you okay?**

_Uh, no I-I found part of the crew._

_Holy shit I...I can’t even tell them apart. I can’t tell who is who. It’s...it’s like they were all near where the ship split apart and they’re just...fused together. To the metal...Holy shit._

“Holy shit.” Laura mumbled to herself. She didn’t even know what to say to her.

“What is it?” Laf asked curiously.

Laura shook her head and stared blankly at her phone, “She found part of her crew.”

“Not good?”

Laura just shook her head.

_I found the rest. The sealed door to the quarters, through it is the other four. Dead._

**Carmilla, I’m so sorry.**

_I can’t believe this. I don’t even-I don’t even like most people but I was on a ship with these people for what seemed like forever, they were all I knew and now they’re just...gone._

_I...Captain Lane...She’s going to be joining them if I don’t keep moving._

**Carmilla if you need a minute then take it.**

_I’ll let you know when I find something. [Carmilla is busy]_

Laura sighed and dropped her phone next to her. Carmilla is probably the strongest person she’s ever “met” because she knows if she was in this situation...she either wouldn’t have survived at all or she’d just...wish she didn’t.

No way would she be able to gather herself enough to handle what Carmilla is handling right now.

“What is she doing?” Laf asked quietly.

“She’s trying to find something to help the captain.” Laura said, not even sounding all there. She’s not all there right now. She feels so damn helpless and she hates it.

“Laura, I really don't think this is...I don't think this is something you should worry yourself about.” Laf said softly.

“It's a little too late for that.” Laura snapped.

“You've been talking to her for what, two hours?”

“Does that matter?” Laura looked over at them with a scowl, “She is a real, live, human being, stuck somewhere in space by herself and everyone she has gotten to know and care about is _dead._ And I refuse to sit here and not at least try to help her. I don't care if you or she or anyone thinks it's hopeless I _have_ to try or I will never be able to live with myself.”

“Okay okay,” Laf nodded, “I understand that.”

“Good.” Laura said and picked up her phone just as it vibrated with a new message from her.

_The medkit was gone but I guess I have some good news; there were two medical stasis pods on the ship and one of them is still intact, all systems go! I also found a portable generator, lucky right?_

**That’s awesome! You think it’ll really help her?**

_It won’t magically heal her or anything but it will definitely keep her stable. For as long as the generator can power it...which is probably only a few days but...anyway, I don’t know if I should move it to her or move her to it, both is going to be a pain in the ass._

**Well I definitely think moving her that far isn’t a good idea.**

_Yeah probably. If I can just…_

_Yes it has a hover mode! Again, lucky right?_

**See your luck is already turning around :)**

_Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, cutie. Let me get this thing back to her and I’ll update you later, okay?_

**Yeah! Be careful and good luck :)**

_Sure thing. [Carmilla is busy]_

Laura sighed. Laf gave her a curious look, “Everything okay?”

“For now I guess,” Laura answered, “She managed to find a...medical stasis pod? To put the captain in _and_ a portable generator so...she seems to be in a better mood now.”

“That’s good,” Laf said, “So are you gonna head over to that party with me or are you going to wait around on your new girlfriend to message you again?”

Laura turned to them with a glare, “I find it rather tasteless of you to tease me about her being my girlfriend after telling me I might as well accept that fact that she could die any minute,” Laura spat, “But with that in mind, I will be staying here thanks.”

“Alright whatever,” Laf sighed, “I’m gonna go check it out. If you need help with...that then don’t hesitate to ask okay?”

Laura gave them an apologetic look, “Yeah thanks,” She said, “Wait can I ask you something first?”

Laf paused on their way to the door, “Shoot.”

“You said I can’t tell anyone,” Laura started, “But does that include Danny? I mean I live with her I just think...she’d get curious.”

Laf shrugged, “I honestly don’t think she would even believe you, but if you want to go ahead.”

“You’re probably right.” Laura agreed.

Laf nodded, “See you later.”

“See ya.” Laura called back. She checked her phone real fast, nothing back yet. She figures while she’s waiting she might as well find herself something to eat. As long as her anxiety actually allows her to.

Her stomach is in knots right now.

* * *

 

bzz bzz

Laura was half asleep on the couch when her phone went off. She jolted upright and looked at it.

_What time is it there?_

**It’s about 9pm**

_Huh, obviously there’s a different concept of time here but I’d say it’s about 7 or 8 here. Theoretically speaking. The sun...well Tau Ceti, seems to be going down. It’s probably been dark there for a few hours though, huh?_

**Yeah, good old daylight savings and winter and all that.**

_Yeahhh, well anyway, I got Captain Lane in the pod, all powered up and everything. She seems to be stable for now. Even took a little catnap afterwards...accidentally. But I feel better._

**I did too! But I think after what you’ve been through you deserved a little rest.**

_I guess. I’ve been thinking maybe I should...go back to everyone else._

_**And do what?** _

_I don’t even know. Pay respect I guess. I still need to look around and see if I can find any food anyway, before it gets dark._

**Mind if I keep you company?**

_Considering you’re the only company I’ve got, I guess not._

**Right...so anyway, since you’re an astronomy student, why were you studying rats on the ship?**

_Keep me busy? No, it’s for one of my classes. Not all of them are about space, y’know._

**Makes sense I guess.**

_Yeah, so you said you were a journalism student right? What kind do you wanna get into?_

**Investigative. I like poking my nose around where I shouldn’t so I think I’d be pretty good at it.**

_Haha, that’s not hard for me to believe and I barely even know you._

**Ha. Ha. Well, what do you wanna be when you grow up?**

_I just want to study space. It fascinates me. I never particularly cared about being an astronaut though, I never thought I’d actually win that stupid thing. And I wish I never did. Not worth it._

**Well one good thing came out of it.**

_Oh yeah? Care to let me in on that one?_

**You met me!!**

_Oh, yeah you’re right._

**Um, I think you should act more excited about that. You could’ve gotten ahold of someone who didn’t believe you. Or who didn’t want to get mixed up with all this. Or someone WAY less nice and cute.**

_I suppose you’re right. Although I can’t say you’re cute because I haven’t seen you._

**You called me cute when we first started talking**

_Figuratively speaking._

**Yeah yeah yeahhhh**

_I wish the camera on my suit still worked, this place is beautiful. In a...cold, dark, sandy, fascinating way._

**Nice subject change. But I wish I could see it. Obviously I don’t wish I was there but you know what I mean…**

_Uh, yeah._

**So, you mentioned the camera. Does that mean you’d be able to send pictures or something?**

_I actually don’t know. I didn’t...read the manual or anything. I’m surprised I even figured out how to get this to work._

**But you said it’s voice to text thing, do you read what I’m sending you or does it do text to voice on your end?**

_It’s audio, yeah. There’s no screen so...even if there was that would be a little distracting._

**I guess. Does it sound like Siri or like a real voice? I mean if Siri didn’t sound so robotic I would totally read my fanfics like that, just listening.**

_I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say you read fanfiction and answer your question. No, it doesn’t sound like Siri. It sounds like a relatively normal voice. Somewhat monotone, but normal nonetheless._

**Nothing is wrong with reading fanfiction. But that’s cool! But so if I did the thing where I record a message and send it to you, would you be able to hear it or no?**

_I still don’t know. You’d just have to try it and see, I guess._

**Can I!?**

_Go for it, cupcake._

Laura got a little excited to try this. She thinks Carmilla would like hearing someone else’s voice. Well, a real person’s voice. She cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say before she hit the button.

“ **Hi, Carmilla! It’s Laura, obviously. I’m just...trying to see if this will work. I hope it does, I think it’d be neat if it did. Maybe if it does sometimes I can answer like this when I’m alone and stuff maybe...anyway...yeah! Hope you’re being careful!”**

She hit send even though she’s pretty sure she sounded like a doofus. It took a minute but Carmilla answered back.

_Wow it is refreshing to hear someone else’s voice._

**Does that mean it worked!?**

_Yeah it did. At least you sound cute by the way._

**Gee thanks. But I’m glad it worked! My voice traveled through space!**

_Congratulations. Look, I reached the crash site again I’m gonna...pay my respects and then probably check out the galley. I don’t have much daylight left so I need to try to do this without...distractions. Cough._

**Fine, I get your point. Just keep me updated please!**

_Always will, cupcake.[Carmilla is busy]_

Laura smiled and put her phone down. She’s very happy about this. Well, as happy as she can be considering she’s not happy Carmilla is in this situation in the first place. But yeah.

She turned the tv up and tried to distract herself while she waited. Too bad nothing good is ever on Friday nights.

bzz bzz; her phone went off after a few minutes.

_Okay this door is impossible to open. After what I’ve been through, impossible isn’t really in my vocabulary right now but I would say it’s impossible._

**I think you should keep trying. If there’s food in there it’ll be worth it right?**

_Ugh, give me a minute. [Carmilla is busy]_

Laura laid back down on the couch and turned her phone’s sound on in case she fell asleep again. For being so not late she’s rather tired. Figures she wants to sleep early for once and can’t because she might miss one of Carmilla’s messages. And with what she’s already been through she’d hate to not be there in case something else happened.

_I fucking got it. Not without breaking my damn shoulder first though. Pretty sure it’s out of it’s socket but whatever. I get to eat disgusting space food because of it._

**I told you!! What did you find?**

_Chili mac. Probably worse than Earth chili mac. If that’s possible. But food is food, I guess I can’t be picky here._

**Bleh, sorry.**

_Ugh, whatever. Anyway, it’s getting darker. You think I should start thinking of where to sleep or check the lab real fast?_

**What would be in there?**

_My rats? Notes?_

**If you wanna check on your rats I guess you could check the lab but…**

_Eh, whatever. I’ll scope it out real fast hang on. [Carmilla is busy]_

**If I send you a message when the thingy tells me you’re busy, do you still get it or do you get it when you’re not “busy” anymore. Is that like telling me you’re offline if we were in a chatroom?**

_I still get it._

**Okay cool.**

_Yeah...But upon a quick inspection, the rats are gone. Like, gone gone. Nowhere to be found. I’d like to think maybe they made it but I don’t know. My notes are still here, I’m not even going to bother carrying them around with me. Who knows, maybe in a few decades people will come back here and find them and I’ll be a rat legend or something._

**Rat legend? Making it off this place would make you an ACTUAL LEGEND!**

_I appreciate your confidence. Very cute. But anyway, I really am going to start figuring out where to sleep and stuff. It’s getting a lot colder and darker so...But the captain is still okay. The only problem is if I want to use the distress beacon or gun turret I’d have to unplug her...is a distress call that might not even get answered worth risking her life?_

**I think for now you should just keep her plugged in. I mean...I don’t know. That’s kind of a messy decision.**

_Yeah, I know. I’m...I wanna check this place out a little and who knows what I might find...I’ll keep her plugged in. Plus after all of this, I can’t just give up that easily on her now._

**I think you made the right decision.**

_Yeah. Well, it’s officially dark. And when I say dark I mean with all capital letters dark. And freezing. So, I can stay here in the wreckage, with no power meaning while I would have a roof over my head, as if that matters, I can’t reseal any of the doors so I’ll be exposed to the elements. Or, I can head around back and pitch a tent near the reactor which is nice and warm. But the problem with that is that it gives off radiation and I don’t...know if that would kill me or not._

**I suppose you’re going to ask me which one you should do. Risk freezing to death or risk radiation sickness?**

_Bingo! My suit’s sensor says it’s giving off about 150 rads, I bet you could like Google that real fast or something, see if it would do any damage? I’m gonna look around a little bit more while I wait for you to get back to me.[Carmilla is busy]_

Ugh, she didn’t even give her a chance to argue. Okay, Laura pulled up the browser on her phone and tried to Google it. “Will 150 rads kill you?”

And she’s not getting much of an answer. Lots of science speak. Lots of non-answers. Ugh…

Wait! She can ask Laf! Laf would probably know right!?

She pulled up their number and dialed. She doesn’t have time to wait for a text.

“Hello?” Laf answered after a couple rings.

“Hey! So I have a question.” Laura said, she heard the music in the background.

“Okay.” Laf waited.

“Okay so, Carmilla says it’s dark there. Like really dark. And really cold. And there’s no way for her to seal any doors or anything to stay unexposed to the elements but there is a reactor she can pitch a tent next to to keep herself warm,” Laura started, “But it’s giving off radiation and her suit says it’s about 150 rads, if she sleeps next to it will it kill or hurt her?”

“Uhhhh, oh man,” Laf was silent for a minute, “Obviously being exposed to any amount of radiation wouldn’t be ideal but I honestly think it would be a better choice than just trying to brave the cold. If it were a higher level I would say no, but I honestly think she’ll be fine. She might not feel great tomorrow but I think she’ll live.”

Laura didn’t really like that answer, “Are you sure?”

“No,” Laf admitted and Laura sighed loudly, “But I am sure that’s the better option. She’ll definitely freeze to death if she doesn’t.”

“So pretty much there’s a chance of death either way.” Laura mumbled.

“Laura, just tell her to sleep by the reactor,” Laf repeated, “I’m like 90% sure she’ll be fine. If she slept exposed to the elements I’m 99.9% sure she’d die. So look at those odds and tell me which is a better choice.”

“Yeah I guess,” Laura said, “Thank you so much for your help.”

“I said I’d help if you needed me to,” Laf reminded her, “It’s no problem.”

“Yeah,” Laura said, “Thanks again. I hope you’re having fun.”

“Oh I’m having a blast,” Laf said and Laura could hear the sarcasm in their voice, “I’ll talk to you later, let me know if you need anything else.”

Laura chuckled quietly, “Alright, goodnight.”

She hung up the phone and quickly messaged Carmilla.

**I talked to one of my science nerd friends and they recommended that you sleep by the reactor.**

_Really?_

**Yeah. They’re “90% sure you’ll be fine” and “99.9% sure you’ll die” if you try to sleep bearing the elements.**

_I guess that makes sense. I’m kinda nervous about this though. What if I wake up and all my hair has fallen out? Or my teeth! Or my skin melts off...or I die?_

**No one is there to see you if the first things happen. And you are not going to die so shut up about that.**

_I hope you’re right, cutie._

Yeah, she does too.

**I am. Shh.**

_Well, I’m going to pitch this tent and get myself all snuggly next to this warm reactor and I’m going to try to get some sleep. Uh, thanks for all your help today. Y’know...keeping me company and helping out with some things. I really appreciate it._

**It’s no problem, Carmilla. I hope you get a good night’s sleep.**

_You too, cutie. I’ll message you when I wake up and let you know how it goes._

**Okay! Sleep tight. Don’t let the aliens bite :)**

_Very cute. Goodnight, cupcake._

**Goodnight!**

_[Carmilla is busy]_

Laura sighed and frowned. She’s happy Carmilla’s getting some sleep now because that means she can try to get some sleep now. Except she’s a little worried about...not hearing from her again. But she’s not going to think like that.

Laf said she should be fine so she’s going to hold onto that and hope she wakes up to a message from her.

So she turned off the tv and headed back to her bedroom. She has no idea at this point when Danny will be back and she doesn’t really care to wait up. She doesn’t really know if she wants to tell her about this. At least not now.

She plugged her phone in and grabbed her pajamas, heading to the bathroom to change into them and brush her teeth and all that good stuff. Once she was finished, she walked back out and climbed into her bed, getting herself comfortable before checking her phone just in case. No new messages.

She made sure it was turned up all the way just in case, again, and set it next to her pillow. Like always. She flipped her lamp off and snuggled under her covers, closing her eyes and doing her best to get some sleep herself.

But she can’t stop thinking about her. She feels so bad, Carmilla being _so far_ from home. In a cold, dark, foreign place all alone. Risking death just to survive.

Not even knowing if surviving is worth it in the long run…

She kind of just wants to give her a big hug and tell her everything is going to be okay. Bring her a nice, big heated blanket and wrap it around her.

Or just bring her home.

God she wishes she could just bring her home.

But she thinks Laf is right. If they all know about this place, how dangerous it is...how long it probably takes to get there. Would they really risk sending a crew out to save one person who might not even still be alive when they get there?

Laura hates that thought but, she knows that’s exactly what all of them would be thinking. She never saw the movie The Martian but she’s pretty sure this place is even farther away than Mars and they didn’t want to send anyone after him did they? So...yeah.

And maybe that is just a movie but well…

She snuggled further into her blankets and did her best to push all of those thoughts out of her mind. She needs to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i played this stupid game and got emotionally invested in about 3 seconds and even months after i finished it (IMPATIENTLY AWAITING PART THREE BTW) i still love taylor. anyway, i thought "BUT WHAT IF THIS WAS HOLLSTEIN" as i always do and thus, i got emotionally invested in that as well. ANYWAY. you dont have to play the game(s) to understand whats happening. but if you have a couple $$$ to spare, i would totally check it out because its great. (i literally never pay for games but the first one was free for a limited time and i downloaded it and then paid for the second one immediately upon finishing it so)
> 
> anyway again, i hope you like it!! im in a terrible slump in trying to finish the next chapter of softball au and i just had this chilling and waiting its turn and i felt bad about not updating in awhile so i thought id see what you all think of this!! let me know!!
> 
> and dont hesitate to shoot any questions at me on tumblr @elisebaumans!! <3


	2. day two: space madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two in which carmilla encounters a few roadblocks and some more weird things and laura is more and more highkey worrying about everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again for reference  
> LAURA=BOLD TEXT  
> CARMILLA=ITALICIZED TEXT

_Good morning, cutie. Thought I’d let you know I didn’t die._

_However there’s an absolutely disgusting taste in my mouth and my spit is green. Cool right?_

Those were the messages that she began the day with. Well...at least she didn’t die right?

**I think your definition of cool may be a little different than mine. But I’m glad you didn’t die.**

_Eh, me too. I bet your spit isn’t that cool._

Laura snorted and shook her head. She seems in a better mood than last night.

**Mine is totally normal which I think is probably better than being green.**

_Your parents must be so proud._

**My dad is. Maybe not about my spit idk. I’ll get back to you with my mom’s opinion if I ever hear from her again.**

_You have a shitty mom too? Nice, now we have something to bond over._

**Maybe some other time.**

Laura shook her head. Maybe never.

**So what sort of outer space shenanigans are you going to be getting up to today, Cadet Carmilla ;P**

**Wait does your device register smiley faces or no??**

_Semicolon P._

_Not hard for me to figure out though._

_But to answer your first question, you’re probably going to advise against it but after I eat I think I’m going to walk over and check out that peak._

Laura sighed and rolled her eyes. An oddly symmetrical mountain on a moon far far away that she said she feels like she’s drawn to...wow nothing could possibly be weird about that. So she’s right, she would totally advise against it. But honestly what else would she do?

Might as well occupy herself somehow right?

**Yeah, you’re right I would but you probably won’t listen to me.**

_Yeah you’re right. Good thing you’re not actually here, I have a hard time saying no to pretty faces._

Laura bit back a smile and rolled her eyes again.

**How do you know I’m pretty?**

_Just a feeling._

_But you know what I look like, what do you look like?_

**Wellll, I’m like 5’2. Longish light brown hair. Hazely eyes.**

_That’s so vague. That literally describes like half the female population probably._

_Shorty._

**Aren’t you supposed to be eating breakfast?**

_I am. Am I not allowed to talk to you at the same time?_

_It is helping get that disgusting taste out of my mouth. Replacing it was a slightly less disgusting maple sausage-esque flavor._

Sounds pleasing.

**Ugh. I have a cute nose.**

_Says who?_

**My dad.**

_Cute. Still vague._

**Oh my god, Carmilla. I don’t know what else you want me to say.**

**This one website told me if I was a dog I’d be a poodle.**

_Yep. That’s exactly the kind of information I was looking for._

**I’m glad you’re satisfied.**

_Yeah...so, I’m gonna pack up some food and get ready for my super fun adventure today. I made sure Captain Lane is still stable and stowed away safely. As safely as one can be stowed on a strange moon I guess._

_So I’ll let you go about your business and I’ll message you updates along the way._

**Okay! Speaking of my dad I’m having lunch with him today so don’t feel like you’re bothering me or anything. And please be careful!**

_I will, cutie. Have a good time with your dad._

**I’ll try!**

_[Carmilla is busy]_

Laura frowned. She was happy she survived though! She’s a little worried about this little journey she’s going to be taking today though. But there’s nothing she can do about that she guesses.

She crawled out of bed and grabbed some clothes, heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower before she goes to her dad’s.

Hopefully spending time with him will keep her mind off of things for a bit.

Hopefully.

* * *

 

“So, what’s going on in the life of Laura?” Her dad asked her.

Laura sighed, “Well, I hate my internship. Still. I wish this semester was over already. I can’t wait to graduate and get a real job…” She sighed again, “That’s about it.”

“Meet any girls lately?” He gave her a goofy smile. Ever since she came out to him he’s _always_ wondering if she’s seeing anyone. She has no idea why.

“No. Well...kinda,” She cleared her throat, “I don’t know.”

He just gave her a confused look.

“I technically haven’t met her, she lives...far away.” She explained.

“Where?” He asked curiously.

She pursed her lips. Why didn’t she just keep her mouth closed??

“Australia.” She blurted out.

His eyebrows flew up, “Yeah that’s...pretty far away. How did you ‘meet’?”

She did her best to not seem annoyed. He means well.

“The Internet, y’know,” She said, “That’s how kids meet each other these days.”

“Even knowing they’re across the world from you?” He asked.

Laura shrugged, “Some people make it work. I don’t know if I could though.”

“Do you like her?” He asked.

Laura opened and closed her mouth, not knowing how to answer that, “I’ve only been talking to her since yesterday.”

“So?” He seemed unconvinced.

“I didn’t really start talking to her to _talk_ to her,” She explained, “I don’t know.”

Her phone vibrated on the seat next to her, grabbing her attention. She glanced over at it quickly and it was Carmilla.

_I’m back where the escape pod came down. You can see on the ground where the wind dragged it with the parachute a good three meters._

_At least I hope it was the wind. Or do I? [Carmilla is busy]_

She chuckled a little. She’s kind of a dork even if she pretends she isn’t.

She didn’t bother answering since everything was fine and she seemed to just be continuing on her way.

“Am I going to end up having to pay for you to fly out there?” He asked, grabbing her attention back.

Laura snorted loudly, “I don’t think so.”

Their food came to the table so they thankfully got distracted with eating and not so much talking. But as Laura was finishing her food, her phone vibrated again.

_So, cutie I hope you’re not too busy._

**I just got done eating so…**

_So I’m taking that as you’re not too busy...But I’m in this canyon. And there is a huge boulder in the way._

**And?**

_And I really don’t want to walk all the way back out to find another way to go so, should I try to climb over it or something?_

**...are you sure there’s no way around it?**

_Give me a second._

Laura sighed and gathered her silverware onto the plate, wiping up her mess to make everyone’s job a little easier.

_Okay so the answer is no._

_Maybe I could just climb out from here._

**Carmilla please be careful. I refuse to sit here and witness you survive an escape pod crashing to the ground only for you to die at the hands of your own laziness.**

_It would not be lazy of me to climb up this rock wall._

_Okay yeah I can’t do this, there are too many loose rocks._

**So just turn around and find a safe way out.**

_Ugh, whatever. Not like I’m in any hurry since I have all the time in the world. Haha._

**You have an odd sense of humor.**

_Thanks! I’ll leave you alone again I suppose. There was a pretty good slope a few hundred yards back I could probably climb out of here on. I’ll keep you posted._

**Okay! Please continue to be careful!**

_Only for you, cutie. [Carmilla is busy]_

Laura grinned at that. Whatever it meant.

“That her?” Her dad asked. She looked up at him and he was giving her a sly grin.

“Maybe.” She said.

He hummed and nodded, “Figured.”

She just narrowed her eyes at him. Whatever _that_ meant.

The waitress came back to take away their plates and give them the bill.

“I got it,” He picked up it and looked at his watch, “But I need to get going to get back to work.” He said as he put some money in the little folder.

“Okay.” Laura nodded.

“I’ll see you...Monday?” He asked as he stood up and put on his jacket, “For dinner?”

Laura nodded, “See you then! Have a good day.” She stood up to give him a hug.

“You too, sweetie,” He said, “Love you.”

“Love you too, thanks for lunch.” She smiled and he walked off as she picked up her purse and checked her phone again just in case.

Nothing yet.

She’s going to head back home and see if Danny is awake yet. Maybe see if she wants to go to the grocery with her. They need food bad.

* * *

 

_Hey, cutie, if you were faced with a huge ass crater, would you climb down into it or walk around it?_

Laura blinked at her phone as she and Danny walked around the store together. Does she have to make every decision for her??

**I think it depends on how big “huge ass” really is.**

_It’s the Kim Kardashian of huge ass craters._

Laura burst out laughing earning a slightly confused glare from Danny and a few other people near them. She wasn’t expecting that response. At all.

“Who are you talking to?” Danny asked after she recovered.

_No but really, it’s pretty deep. I mean I think, keyword think, I could get down safely but getting back out would probably be a problem._

_We come back to your “I refuse to watch you die after all this at the hands of your own laziness.”_

Laura cleared her throat and tried to think about what she would do as she also tried to figure out what to tell Danny.

“Some girl I met.” Vague truths seem to be working. For now.

“Is she really that funny or do you just like her?” Danny asked.

Laura glared at her, “I’m not telling you what she said but yes it was actually pretty funny.”

Danny snorted and shook her head.

**I’m assuming the perimeter is pretty large then?**

_Did you miss the part where I said it was a huge ass crater?_

Laura rolled her eyes. She wonders if she’s always this sassy or if it’s because she stranded on a moon forever away from home…

_I mean if I were in pretty much any different situation here, I’d be in awe of how large this thing is. Beautiful in that dark, weird, outer space way again._

**I would just walk around it. You have all the time in the world, remember?**

_Thanks for reminding me. But I guess that’s the best option. Unfortunately._

_Should I go clockwise or counterclockwise?_

**Seriously?**

_Laura please. This could be the most important decision you make in your whole life._

Laura snorted.

**Counterclockwise.**

_Ooh, counterclockwise huh? Someone’s a little ballsy._

**Yeah, ballsy. That’s me!**

_I’m sure._

_How was lunch with your dad?_

**It was fine. We see each other all the time so it wasn’t anything special.**

_Lucky. I haven’t seen mine in years._

**Shitty mom AND dad?**

_No...he passed away when I was about 12._

Laura frowned. Now she felt bad.

**I’m sorry :(**

_It’s fine. I probably should’ve worded that differently anyway._

**I’m still sorry. I can’t imagine not having my dad OR mom.**

_Oh I still have my mom. She’s just a piece of shit._

_This coming from the quote favorite child._

**Piece of shit?**

_She’s very controlling. She always had this vision for my life that I never saw or wanted for myself and it pissed her off. My little brother willingly goes along with it. She refused to pay for my college because I’m not doing what she wants me to._

**No offense but how does that make you the favorite child?**

_Good question right? Will is just a kiss-ass momma’s boy. She always saw more potential in me. Her glittering girl as she liked to say._

_Too bad her glittering girl never tried to live up to her potential._

**I don’t know, being the only surviving member of a crew of astronauts that crash landed on a moon trillions of miles away is worthy of some pride.**

_You don’t have to keep acting like I’m actually going to get off of here alive, cutie._

_But even if that was the case, she’d probably just scold me for the rest of my life about how this never would’ve happened if I just listened to her about being a doctor or businesswoman._

**Well when I end up being right and you DO in fact get off there alive and make it home, you can stay with me so you don’t have to deal with her.**

_Aw thanks. I was considering staying with my sister Mattie though._

**Fine but don’t say I never offered.**

“Laura will you please pay attention to where you’re walking, glancing up just in time to not run into people or poles or literally anything else isn’t getting us anywhere very fast. Plus you’re making me pick out all the food.” Danny interrupted her thoughts.

“Thankfully we like the same things.” She said.

“Can you not wait to talk to your girlfriend for like 15 minutes?” Danny asked.

“A lot can happen in those 15 minutes.” Laura pointed out. Like literally a lot could happen. Maybe not to the normal person but definitely to someone stuck in outer space.

Danny shook her head, “Just don’t hurt yourself.”

_I’ll remember that._

_So what are you up to? Find any cool rocks to climb over like me?_

Laura chuckled. She wished her life was at least a fraction as interesting as that.

**I’m just at the store with my friend Danny.**

_Like your boyfriend Danny or friend that’s a boy Danny?_

**Danny is a girl.**

_So like your girlfriend Danny or friend that’s a girl Danny?_

**Danny and I are just friends…**

**Why do you care?**

_Just wondering._

_But now I know if you do manage to help me survive this and I get home safely that we’ll be able to have an epic love story to tell the world._

_This is even better than those stories you see on the news where someone donates a kidney to someone they don’t even know and they end up falling in love and getting married and all that._

Laura smiled and chuckled quietly as she ran into Danny who abruptly stopped in front of her. She glanced up and saw that they were in line to checkout already.

“What did I say?” Danny asked.

“Never mind that.” Laura glared at her.

**What makes you think we’re going to fall in love?**

_You said you read fanfiction right? This is probably something that would happen in one of your little fanfictions. So of course they’ll fall in love._

_They being us._

**With that logic, that means you WILL be making it off and home alive.**

_I guess we’ll see won’t we?_

**I guess so.**

_Hm, so anyway, I still have a ways to go. I’ll let you know when I’m about halfway there._

**Be careful. Still. I can’t fall in love with you if you die.**

_Great motivation with all of this boring, flat land I’ll be trudging along on, cutie. [Carmilla is busy]_

She pocketed her phone finally with another small grin on her face at her attitude and Danny turned her attention to her as she was putting food up on the belt to be scanned, “So what’s her name?”

“Carmilla.” Laura answered.

“You like her?”

Laura shrugged, “I was just talking about this with my dad, I don’t know. I’ve only been talking to her since yesterday.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t really mean anything.” Danny pointed out.

“That’s true I guess.” Laura said.

“She from around here?” Danny asked.

Good question. She doesn’t even know where she’s actually from…

She shrugged again, “I don’t really know a lot about her yet.”

“Well then how did you meet?” Danny seemed confused.

“Internet.” Gotta keep the story straight with everyone right? Mostly.

Danny hummed, “Well good luck.”

Laura snorted, “Thanks.”

“So I hope you don’t mind but I invited a few people over tonight.” Danny casually mentioned.

“How many is a few?” Laura didn’t seem convinced that was entirely accurate.

“Just Betty, Laf, Perry, Kirsch, and Will.” She said.

“Who the hell is Kirsch and Will?” Laura asked, confused.

“I met them at the party last night, they’re pretty cool. And Betty is friends with them.” Danny explained.

Laura rolled her eyes, “You do know she likes you right?”

“No she doesn’t.” Danny rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god yesterday she literally told me to tell my ‘cute friend’ Danny about going to the party.” Laura said.

Danny grinned, “Really?”

“Yes.” Laura rolled her eyes again.

“Nice.” Danny smiled.

Laura cleared her throat, “Yeah sure.”

“Anyway,” Danny started, “We’re just gonna order some pizza and watch a movie.”

Laura blinked slowly and looked at the food they had being scanned that they were about to pay for, “We just bought food.”

“Yeah but that’s not Papa John’s pizza.” Danny said.

“Oh my god.” Laura mumbled.

Danny grinned, “So is that cool?”

“Yeah I guess.” Laura said. Maybe _that_ will take her mind off of Carmilla.

Though she’s sure she’ll hear from her before then. Or during then.

She just really wants to hear from her.

She acts like she’s inconveniencing Laura by talking to her but Laura would actually rather talk to her all day than not hear from her. She kind of hates wondering what she’s doing and if she’s okay.

What if one of these times she just never hears from her again??

* * *

 

So it’s about 6pm. She hasn’t heard from Carmilla for awhile besides an offhanded comment about how many “shooting stars” she has seen and considering the amount of craters on the surface of the place, she and no one else should be surprised if one of those ends up being her demise.

The pizza has just arrived, as have her friends. Including these Kirsch and Will guys. Kirsch who immediately hit on her.

He seems nice though, she immediately told him she’s gay and he apologized. Will seems kind of quiet. But nice enough as well. She can tell they have a hardcore bromance going on though.

Bzz bzz.

Laura immediately reached for her phone.

_Update, a little ways back I tripped over something sticking out of the ground. It was kind of shiny so I, the curious creature I am, dug it out and it was a piece of metal._

_And I thought maybe it was from Styria despite my logical thinking of the fact that this seems a little far for a piece of scrap metal to land._

_And I was right._

**So...what exactly are you saying?**

Laura was a little confused.

_I came across more and more little scraps until...I reached another ship._

_Like on the ridge of the crater._

**Are you sure??**

Laura had to try to keep herself under control considering they had all sat down to eat and silently watch whatever movie they all picked out. She just said she didn’t care. Which she didn’t. And now she really doesn’t.

_I think I know what a spaceship looks like, cutie._

**Okay well that’s definitely a little weird.**

_A little?_

Not so much weird with what Laf told her. Laf who was sitting right next to her. She nudged them to quietly get their attention. Laf looked over at her and Laura sneakily showed them her phone, watching their face for a reaction.

Their eyes widened and looked back to Laura’s face.

_The engine seems to have been ripped from the rest of the ship. What could’ve caused that? Maybe they ran into some space debris or something?_

_I did mention there’s not a short of that flying around._

_Do you think I should check it out?_

Laura cleared her throat and got Laf to look back at her and she showed them the phone again. Which earned a very clear, shaking of the head “no!”

**My science friend, and I, mostly me, say no.**

_I’m pretty curious about it._

_But if this were some terrible horror movie, the main character idiot, AKA me, would go check it out and I’d be screaming about what an idiot they are the whole time and how they’re probably going to die now._

**Yeah same. Which is exactly what I’m doing in my head at you right now. Please do not check out the weird spaceship that shouldn’t be there.**

_Yeah I hear you._

_On another note, I made it around the crater. But I see more ahead of me. They’re smaller though so that’s good I guess._

_My shoulder is killing me from yesterday. Am I complaining too much for you yet?_

Laura chuckled quietly.

**Not yet but I’ll let you know.**

_Okay so, I’m gonna take a moment to process what I’m seeing here and then I’m going to keep heading north to the peak. I’m going to turn this thing off for a little bit if that’s okay with you but I’ll keep you updated along the way or if I find anything else._

**Okay. Please be careful.**

_You don’t have to say that every time, you know._

**I just wanna make sure you will be.**

_How sweet of you._

**Just do it please.**

_Will do, like always, cupcake. Talk to you in a bit. [Carmilla is busy]_

“Is she doing it anyway?” Laf whispered when Laura put her phone down on her lap with a quiet sigh.

“No,” Laura whispered back, “She’s hiking towards that mountain she mentioned when she first started talking to me.”

Laf nodded, remembering, “I wonder why she feels drawn to it? That’s a little weird.”

Laura snorted, “This whole thing is weird.” She said.

Laf nodded again but didn’t say anything.

Laura turned her attention to the movie to try to distract herself again. She still didn’t know what movie it was though.

A boring half hour later, her phone went off.

_My compass isn’t working. I thought it seemed a little wonky earlier at that ship’s wreckage but I reached this small crater and when I switched directions to walk around it, the compass didn’t alter itself._

_What if whatever brought the ship down fucked with its polarity too? But if that was the case, why didn’t it fix itself when I got away from it?_

_Ugh, I don’t know. But it’s making me think about my trip back, there’s still some “daylight” and relatively calm winds, I could just head back now._

**What if you just kept going?**

_I don’t know? You’re the one telling me to be careful, being careful would be heading back now while I still can._

**I just feel like if you’ve already gone that far you might as well keep going, you’re about halfway there right?**

_Ugh, I guess you’re right. I’ll get back to you in a few. [Carmilla is busy]_

“Ugh, be careful.” Laura mumbled very quietly to herself. Laf looked over with a sympathetic look. No one else seemed to hear, thank god.

Laura sat through the movie, then sat through listening to them all talk to each other. About what? She’s not sure. She’s kinda tired and just wishes everyone would leave. But it’s also still pretty early and she also hasn’t heard anything from Carmilla for what she feels is too long.

Kirsch and Will are currently arguing with Danny about why the Zetas do or don’t suck. Which is a conversation she has about -40000% interest in.

Bzz bzz

Oh thank god.

_I could just be losing my mind, which would not surprise me at this point, but I’m fairly certain that the peak has not gotten any closer. I have been trudging on this whole time and it does not look like it’s any closer than it was the last time I talked to you._

**Really?**

_100% serious. It could also just be an optical illusion I’m sure. I mean I am pretty tired._

_But...I might as well keep going right?_

Laura frowned. That seemed weird. And probably not a good idea considering it’s probably going to be getting dark there soon.

**I don’t know, I think maybe you should just head back this time.**

It took a couple of minutes for Carmilla to answer.

_I think you’re right. There’s less day ahead of me than behind. I don’t want to get stranded out here in the middle of the night and freeze to death._

**Yeah for sure.**

_Plus I can still see my boot prints for now. And if I can’t see those anymore then I have some mile markers to help get me back. And just maybe I can build another compass when I get back, that’s something I was taught way back in the day when I tried doing Girl Scouts._

**Lol aww, Cadet Girl Scout Carmilla.**

_You’re cute. Still._

_Anyway, I hope I can make it back to Styria before sunset but I should probably get going in order to make that happen._

**Keep me updated?**

_Of course. And yes I’ll be careful._

Laura grinned. She wishes she could hear how Carmilla sounds when she says some of the things she says. She can just imagine all the sass pouring out of her mouth.

**Good :)**

_[Carmilla is busy]_

“Hey Will, don’t you have a sister named Carmilla?” Danny asked him, catching her attention immediately.

“Yeah, why?” He asked.

“Laura’s talking to some girl named Carmilla,” She said, “That’s not a very common name so I wondered if maybe it was her?”

“Nah,” He said almost immediately, “She won some raffle thing or something to go into outer space, there’s no way for her to communicate with us. Let alone some random girl she’s never met.”

Laura cleared her throat, “Uh, yeah, my Carmilla definitely isn’t stuck in outer space,” She said, barely convincing even herself, “Must just be a coincidence.” She said, nervously.

Laf was giving her a look that would be hilarious if she wasn’t about to fly through the ceiling due to her nervousness right now. Carmilla did say her brother’s name was Will right?

And there’s no way there are two Carmillas who won trips into space with brothers named Will right??? There’s no way????

HOW COMPLETELY RANDOM IS THIS.

Should she tell him about this? She is his sister, shouldn’t he have a right to know what’s going on? To tell his family? They certainly have a right to know what’s going on.

“Laura help me clean this up.” Laf said, standing up and picking up the pizza boxes and gathering everyone’s trash. Oh no.

Laura helped and followed them to the kitchen. They stood there looking at her.

“What the hell kind of coincidence is that?” They asked her.

“I don’t fucking know,” Laura hissed, “But this is going to stress me out twice as much as it already did.”

“You can’t tell him.” Laf said.

“Why not!?” Laura squeaked, “This is his sister we’re talking about here. Doesn’t he and her family have a right to know what is going on?”

“If her family finds out, there is going to be no stopping them,” Laf said, “What kind of mother wouldn’t go to any authority possible, to every media outlet to let everyone know what’s going on with their child stuck out in the middle of space with no way home?”

“What does it fucking matter, Lafontaine?” Laura hissed again, “This is something people should know about. That scientists everywhere know about this ‘Bermuda Triangle of Outer Space’ yet they keep sending people out there to their certain deaths and that now there’s a survivor out there who desperately needs to get home!”

“Yeah and if that happens, who is everyone going to go to? You,” Laf said, “You’re the one she’s talking to. Everyone is going to be convinced it’s a hoax and that you’re desperate for 15 minutes of fame or trying to convince you you’re being pranked.”

“I don’t care about me I care about her!” Laura said, a little louder than she would’ve liked. But she’s pissed again.

Laf sighed, “Look, calm down,” Not helping, “I will see if I can get anybody to do anything about this _without_ making a big uproar about it okay? If I say anything to anyone, that’s the exact opposite of what anyone wants to happen so it’ll be fine.”

“Not if they don’t want to try to help her,” Laura said, “Didn’t you say before that the likelihood of her surviving long enough for anyone to get out there, if _they_ even survive making it out there, is pretty low?”

“Do you want to help her or not?” Laf asked.

“Of course I do!” Laura exclaimed, “I only told you this from the very start!”

“Okay, when I go in on Monday I’ll-”

“Monday!?” Laura scoffed, “You need to do this, like yesterday.”

“Laura I can’t just go in when I’m not even supposed to be there and start talking about this shit I’m not even supposed to know!” Laf told her.

Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Look,” She opened her eyes again, “Fine. But if anything happens to her before then, I am killing _you_ myself.”

“We’ll hope it doesn’t come to that.” Laf said.

“In the meantime can you maybe get him to not be around me?” Laura asked.

“Simple,” Laf said, “He’s not your friend.”

“Oh my god.” Laura sighed.

"I don't understand how if this is common knowledge in the scientific community why people...go on these trips there. Or around there," Laura spoke again, "Nor do I understand why they would send a student with them."

Laf shrugged, "It's a little more complicated than that."

Laura narrowed her eyes, "How?"

"No one knows exactly what's going on right?" Laf reminded her, "I guess they don't really disclose the information of what's been going on to the actual astronauts. Just to keep an eye out for wonky shit."

Laura just blinked and shook her head, "This whole thing is wonky shit."

Danny came walking in a moment later, “What are we in here doing to earn Laura’s pissy hissing?”

Laf snorted and Laura rolled her eyes, “Nothing. I’m going to my room.”

“Um, okay.” Danny seemed confused.

“Goodnight.” Laura said as she quickly walked by everyone and headed for her room. She really cannot be around him right now. Or maybe ever.

Ugh, why did Danny have to invite him over?? She was much better off thinking her family lived far away.

_I made it back to the other crash site much faster than I anticipated and it’s also getting darker a lot faster than I anticipated._

_And I’m fucking hungry so I should stop and eat._

_Styria is about a four hour walk back, there’s no way I’ll make it back before dark._

_Do you think I should really stay here for the night?_

**Do you have much of a choice?**

Laura groaned. She hated what a horrible idea that sounded like. She quickly changed into her PJs and grabbed her laptop to keep herself busy for awhile since it wasn’t super late.

She did everything she could to convince her not to explore it and now she's going to have to spend the night there.

Awesome!

_No. Ugh, well I know I can’t just camp out under the stars. As romantic as I always find that._

_But, unlike our ship, this ship’s door is open just enough for me to fit through. Which didn’t help my shoulder much by the way, but, the place is littered with shit I can use to seal it off. There are some Mylar blankets and I bet, well hope, maybe I can find some bedding or something to sleep on._

_That should be good right?_

**I’ll cross my fingers.**

_Are you okay?_

**Why do you ask?**

The answer is a resounding no.

_I don’t know you just seem...your short responses don’t seem like you. Not that I really know you that well but…_

Should she tell _her_ she knows her brother??

_Oh hey, there’s a box of glow sticks here. That’s convenient since my headlamp is apparently broken._

**I think I know your brother.**

_I’m sorry, what?_

**My friend, Danny, she invited some people over tonight. One was named Will and he said he has a sister that won a raffle to go to space.**

_You didn’t tell him you’re talking to me did you?_

**No.**

_Good. Holy shit I can’t imagine if he told my mother what she would do._

**So you are also telling me not to tell him?**

_Yeah. Wait, have you told anyone about me?_

**Just my science friend, Lafontaine. They’re the one that said not to tell him.**

_Sweetheart, don’t let it bother you but please don’t tell him. They’ll find out about this eventually._

**Whatever.**

_East or west?_

**What?**

_East or west? I’m looking around and there are two hallways, which should I go down first?_

_I imagine you’d rather just not think about the Will situation anymore right?_

**You’re probably right...go with west.**

_Okay so, there are doors sealed shut on both sides. There’s an open one at the end of the hallway though._

_If I can squeeze through._

While Laura waited a response, she started watching the latest episode of _Agents of SHIELD._

_So this is a med bay it seems. There’s a kit that has a bottle of painkillers in it. But there’s only like 3 left so…_

_Should I take one? I mean my shoulder is killing me but who knows what else is going to happen to me out here._

**Please don’t take one. Don’t take strange pills.**

_They’re literally marked._

**Don’t take strange pills, Carmilla.**

_Ugh, fine._

_My glowstick is already fading. I should head down the other hall now, there’s not much else here._

_I can’t get this door open, and I’m not breaking my other shoulder trying to get it open. I can see in and it just looks like a galley maybe. Tons of food tossed everywhere. But I still have some that I brought with me._

**Yeah don’t break your other shoulder please. Maybe you should get back and ready for bed?**

_Yeah probably._

_Woah shit!_

_Well fuck, I just tripped over something and wiped the fuck out. It would be funnier if I didn’t think I was dying when it happened._

_Luckily it was just another generator!_

**Sweet! You gonna be okay though?**

_Yeah yeah, my pride is a little wounded but other than that I’m good._

**Lol, did it really scare you that much?**

_Look, I’m already on edge okay don’t make fun._

_But I’m taking my generator and going to the flight deck_

_The controls are all fucked but not like it matters since the damn engine is missing._

_Oh wait, it looks like...there’s a proximity alarm here. Still pretty much intact. Not that I think I have any neighbors to worry about but…_

**I’m a paranoid freak about things so I’d hook it up if I was you.**

_Paranoid freak huh? You are a paranoid freak. Probably laid up in your cozy, safe bed right now._

**Shut up, you don’t know what could be there.**

_Wow you’re making me feel so much better about sleeping in this strange ship in which I found no dead bodies or anything that would indicate there are not other people or creatures on this place with me._

**I’m sorry omg. I just want you to be careful.**

_I know, you’ve only said that like 500 times now._

_Just give me a minute to hook this thing up. If it’ll make you feel better._

**It would, yes.**

_Nerd [Carmilla is busy]_

Laura scoffed. She feels very attached to Carmilla despite barely knowing her, and barely knowing her for a day. She really just wants to make sure she’s safe. She turned her full attention back to the show while she waited.

_Okay. I got that hooked up, it seems to be working. Let’s hope...I don’t find out if it actually is or not, y’know haha. Anyway…_

_I ate a little bit and sealed the door up and got a nice little place set up to snooze with all my nice blankets. Let’s hope that I make it through the night again!_

**Carmilla please.**

Laura sighed. She still fucking hates this.

_I bet your bed is more comfortable than this fucking half broken chair I’m cuddling up on._

**Yeah probably, too bad you’re not in it with me ;)**

_Have you been lying to me? Are you actually a straight boy?_

**LOL no I’m not. I’m just kidding. Though I wish you were in a nice cozy bed here on Earth instead of wherever the hell you are.**

_You and me both, cutie._

_Regardless, I’m going to try to get some sleep. Goodnight._

**Goodnight <3**

_I’d send one back but I don’t know how to other than saying ‘heart’. Or ‘less-than symbol 3’_

Laura snorted and shook her head.

**That works.**

_Great! ‘Night. [Carmilla is busy]_

**Goodnight <3**

She sent again even though she already did and she got Carmilla’s sign off feature.

She’s going to watch the rest of this episode and try to get some sleep herself. And try not to worry too much about her again. She doesn’t want to jinx it but everything seems to be going okay so far.

* * *

 

_What the hell was that?_

_Laura??_

_Are you awake?_

Well she certainly is now. She somehow fell asleep with her face halfway on her phone so when it went off three times in a row just then…

**Yes what's wrong?**

She sat up and rubbed her eyes to try to wake herself up a little.

_I was half asleep and I heard this shuffling sound behind me in the hallway._

_And I turned around and there was something green crawling around. Lots of little something greens actually. Glowing greens._

**Are you serious?**

Is Laura even awake right now? Is she having a bad dream about texting Carmilla while something crazy and potentially dangerous is going on?

That has to be what is happening right?

Right?

_Yes I'm serious._

_Maybe I really am just losing it. It's like space madness on that episode of Ren & Stimpy._

_Did you ever watch Ren & Stimpy?_

**Uh yeah sometimes...listen maybe you should just get back to sleep.**

_Yeah great idea. But what if I'm not going crazy and there actually are little green glowing things crawling around in here with me?_

**Did the proximity alarm go off?**

… _.No. So that means I just imagined it right?_

_Thanks for reminding me I hooked that up._

**No problem. Try to get some more sleep okay?**

_Yeah okay. Thanks, cutie._

**No problem, goodnight. Again. <3**

_Goodnight. Heart._

Laura snorted. Heart.

She put her phone down and laid back down, closing her eyes tightly and just hoping she can go back to sleep and not worry about if Carmilla actually saw those things or not.

Not worry about whether or not she did and will still be alive in the morning to discuss it with.

Just totally not going to worry about any of that because how are little green glowing things running around on a random moon somewhere right??

But then again...how is any of this happening?

She's just going to hope and pray she wakes up to a message from Carmilla and that all is safe and sound.

She really is just losing her mind.

Which maybe in comparison is better than losing her life…

Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im starting to think maybe if you didnt play the game it would be a little more exciting to read idk LOL but i hope you still enjoy it anyway :D ask me whatever on tumblr @elisebaumans <3


	3. day three: silence is the loudest form of torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carmilla survives yet another night and sets off on another adventure to the strange peak she is so fascinated with. but things keep getting weirder and weirder the closer she gets. will she make it this time?? what will happen if she does???? what will happen if she doesnt???????//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again  
> LAURA=BOLD TEXT  
> CARMILLA=ITALICIZED TEXT  
> enjoy :)

So as it turns out, Laura did _not_ sleep very well. At all. She ended up falling asleep after Carmilla’s last message for about an hour and then after that it was just constantly on and off, on and off. Part of her just waiting for Carmilla to message her again, the other part of her still thinking about those glowing green things Carmilla saw. Or thought she saw.

She did her best to convince Carmilla she was probably just dreaming it or something but she did not do a good job convincing _herself_ that is what happened. So she’s a little afraid she just...won’t hear from Carmilla again. And it’s only a little after 7am but each passing moment is stressing her out more and more.

She’s curled up on the couch, the news playing in the background just so she doesn’t have to sit in complete silence, sipping on some hot chocolate as she stares at her phone.

Bzz bzz

Laura nearly flew off the couch.

_Morning, cutie. As you can see, I didn’t get eaten by little green glowy things._

**That’s good. I was kinda worried about you.**

_Aw, you told me yourself it was probably just in my head._

**To make you feel better.**

_I appreciate the thought. But you know what? The proximity alarm actually did go off about 3 seconds after I told you I was going to try to go back to sleep._

**What the hell?? Why didn’t you tell me!?**

_I didn’t want to bother you or worry you again._

_Plus after about 5 seconds of not hearing or seeing anything else I fell asleep again._

**Oh my god.**

_What? I would rather be killed in my sleep than anticipate it coming._

**Shut up, you’re not going to die.**

_I don’t know, cupcake. That bad taste is in my mouth again, along with the green spit and I didn’t even sleep next to any radiation this time._

_In fact, I slept inside, unexposed to anything. Well, besides the cold. I’m fucking freezing despite sealing myself in here._

**That's really weird, what do you think it is?**

_My best guess is that it’s atmospheric, like by-product of whatever I’m exhaling._

_Anyway, I’m gonna see if I can see anything on the proximity alarm. It was probably just the wind, blowing shit around._

_Although I don’t know what shit there is to be blown around._

Laura sighed and waited for her to come back with an answer. She didn’t have to wait that long.

_Okay, I’ve watched over this about 5 times now and there’s something on the grid in Quadrant 2 and for a split second it breaks the perimeter._

**Can you tell what it was??**

That doesn’t sound good. Deserted on a moon that may not be so deserted??

_I’m probably going to sound crazy again but...it definitely looked like a person._

**What!?**

As she typed that, Laura screeched it quietly out loud to herself as well.

_I mean I can’t tell for sure, it’s really shadowy and could really be anything but it definitely looks like a person. But that’s impossible right? I just think I’m seeing a person because I’m the only human here, the human brain always finds human-like shapes in everything like those weird shaped potatoes y’know? I figure being out here alone and slowly losing my mind, that’s probably what’s happening right now._

_That’s definitely what’s happening. Losing my mind sounds a lot better than not being as alone as I thought I was. I’m going to go eat some breakfast now._

**Right, of course...so what’s on the menu today?**

Laura went along with her subject change but really???

_Lemon pepper tuna!!_

_Fuckin’ disgusting._

**Ew. I’m not a fan of fish.**

_Yeah neither am I which means it’s even more disgusting._

_But I’m going to eat this and then get myself ready for the day and whatever it entails. So I’ll talk to you in a few minutes._

**Okay!**

_[Carmilla is busy]_

Laura sighed and put her phone down. Wow, looks like she _did_ have a good reason to worry herself all night. A human-shaped thing broke the perimeter of Carmilla’s proximity alarm???

Yeah. That doesn’t sound good. At all.

_Again, you’ll probably advise against this but I’m going to try to make it to the peak today. I’ve eaten, I have food, I’m as well-rested as I can be and I have the whole day ahead of me._

_Unlike yesterday where I was exhausted and pretty sure was suffering the effects of a crazy optical illusion._

Laura sighed.

**Carm…**

_Carm?_

**I’m sorry do you not like it when people call you that? I thought it was a nice, shorter nickname.**

_No it’s fine._

_I usually don’t like it when people call me that unless it’s my sister._

**Okay I won’t say it again**

_I told you it’s fine._

_Anyway, you can’t talk me out of trying. If I just sit here I really will lose my mind._

_And on my way back I can grab this other generator I found and power up the distress beacon and hopefully get off of here._

_Or the gun turret in case there really is something else out here._

**Why can’t you just do that anyway NOW?**

_What fun would that be? I’m sure less than a day won’t make a difference._

_You think I can make it?_

**I guess you can try.**

Laura wishes she could just scream at Carmilla not to-

Wait...she can!

_Thanks for the encouragement, sweetheart._

_Y’know, I woke up just in time to watch the “sunrise” this morning and it was one of the most beautiful sunrises I’ve ever seen. Not that I’m usually ever awake early enough to actually see one but…_

_I wish you could’ve seen it...Again, not that I wish you were here but…_

A small smile was playing on the edge of Laura’s lips. She wishes she could’ve seen it too. She doesn’t wish she was there either but...she almost wishes she does. Just so Carmilla wouldn’t have to go through this alone.

**Yeah I know. I wish I could’ve too.**

_And I feel like I should mention that I saw that soft, green glow around the peak._

_It’s freaking me out._

**THAT is what’s freaking you out?**

_I’m trying not to be dramatic here, cutie._

**I wouldn’t judge you if you were y’know, you kind of have every reason to be as dramatic as you want.**

_Thanks, sweetheart, I’ll remember that._

_But anyway, my compass still isn’t working. I’m sure I could build another one but should I even waste time on it?_

**What do you think?**

_I think the peak is pretty obvious and the way back in theory should be too but…_

_Whatever, I’m not going to waste time on it._

**Whatever you think you should do, Carm, I honestly have no idea why you keep asking for my opinion about some of these things.**

_I value your opinion._

_Plus then if I die I can blame you._

**Gee thanks.**

_I’m kidding, cutie. I really do value your opinion. For example, I probably wouldn’t have slept by the radiation the first night here, then I probably would’ve died. I didn’t take ‘strange pills’ that I otherwise probably would’ve taken and therefore could’ve died. I would’ve investigated the wreckage the first go around, which probably wouldn’t have mattered since I had to sleep there but…_

_Your thoughts matter. You’re helping me a lot more than you know, cutie._

Laura’s smile came back a little wider this time. Okay, maybe she won’t use the voice message to yell at her not to go to the peak. But she can use it for something else.

“ **I can’t help but think what would happen if you had reached anyone but me. I teased about it the other day but, what if you reached someone who didn’t believe you or even if they did they just didn’t want to get mixed up in this or have it on their conscience and...I don’t know. I honestly hate this, because I can’t stop worrying about you and I wish this wasn’t happening to either of us but I’m really glad I’m the one you’re able to communicate with. I might not be a ton of help but...I can’t help but feel like there’s a reason I of all people, am the one person your device can communicate with. That...you probably think that sounds stupid but...Ugh whatever. I just wanted to tell you to please be careful, like always, and that you don’t have to worry about bothering me or anything, I would gladly message you all day if you wanted me to. Just be careful. And...Yeah.”**

Laura hit send before she could talk herself out of it. She ended up rambling and sounding like a dumbass when all she intended to do was tell her to be careful.

But she meant what she said. She really does feel like there’s a reason this is happening. Billions of people in the world and her device can only reach her??

One person who cares about this, wants to help her and believes she can actually make it home despite everything she’s heard so far? How many other people would even believe her in the first place?

_It doesn’t sound stupid, cupcake. Believe it or not, I think everything happens for a reason. And I’m happy I reached you too._

**Well now this really does sound like a fanfiction.**

Laura pretended to be cool but actually that response gave her a massive case of the butterflies along with a smile still plastered on her face.

_What did I tell you?? And you didn’t believe me._

_So what are you up to today?_

**Probably nothing. Patiently awaiting my love to keep me updated on her space adventures.**

_Aren’t you just the cutest little thing? I will keep you updated but I don’t want to message you the whole time because I know you only said that to make me feel better._

**I didn’t though. I mean it. I will talk to you 24/7 if you want.**

_Well then I’m going to get started on my journey and you can go ahead and tell me about yourself, Laura Hollis._

**What do you wanna know?**

_Trivial facts? Where you’re from, favorite color, favorite animal...y’know, all that good stuff._

Laura took a deep breath. She decided maybe she could carry on about this whole conversation with the voice messages? She is alone after all. It would make it more personal, plus maybe Carmilla wouldn’t mind it.

“ **My name is Laura Hollis. I’m from Boston, Massachusetts. I go to Emerson College. I’m 22. My favorite color is yellow. I have lots of favorite animals, like...all big cats. Mostly snow leopards. And I like penguins and pandas and...yeah. Anyway... Um...I don’t really  know what else to say? I really like cookies and grape soda. And hot chocolate. I really like Harry Potter...um...what about you?”**

She feels so awkward doing this, she can’t say she’s really gotten to know someone she can’t really even talk to across the universe. The country sure, the world maybe but…

_How very cute of you. My name is Carmilla Karnstein. I’m from Manchester, New Hampshire. I go to Dartmouth College. I'm 22 too. Panthers are my favorite animal. I too enjoy cookies and grape soda and hot chocolate. And Harry Potter. I hate my ex-girlfriend for making me enter the raffle in the first place. I currently have no interest in ever leaving the Earth’s atmosphere again._

Laura snorted. It’s not funny but…

“ **Your girlfriend made you enter it?”**

_Yeah...We were together for a little over a year. And at the end of last semester is when they had us enter it if we wanted to. And she wanted to. I didn't but she convinced me to just because “come on, Carm, it'll be fun!” And I did tell you I have a hard time saying no to a pretty face. But I thought, what the hell, I’ll never win. And if I do I can just like, let her go instead right?_

_Not right._

“ **Man, I was starting to think she broke up with you because you won and not her.”**

_Cute. No, we broke up over the summer. She was a year ahead of me so she graduated. And after she graduated she went home, which is in New York. And we just...it didn't work. She was going to work at a research center in Ohio and even when I graduate that's not...what I'm doing so...She's off doing that and I’m stuck on a moon._

“ **I’m sorry, that’s really shitty. If it makes you feel better I would never break up with you in favor of living in Ohio.”** Laura hoped she didn’t sound like a complete moron this whole time.

_Aw, that’s very sweet of you, cutie._

_Do you have any shitty ex stories?_

“ **Not really. At least not that bad. I don’t have a lot of luck with the ladies.”**

_I find that hard to believe. You seem very charming._

_I’m not being sarcastic either._

Laura chuckled and shook her head. Sure.

“ **If only all the girls I liked thought that. I tend to be interested in girls that are already taken or straight so...Not a lot of luck.”**

_Lucky for you, I am not taken or straight. And since you can’t see, I just winked at you. Very smoothly._

“ **You're a dork,”** Laura laughed, “ **But I appreciate the false hope.”**

_Excuse me, I'm not a dork. And it's not false hope, I already told you how this is playing out._

“ **Well when you come home and don't end up falling for me, I'm suing you for false advertising.”**

_Ha. Deal. I don't think you'll get much from me though. Maybe like $30._

“ **That's $30 I didn't previously have sooo…”**

“Who the hell are you talking to?” Danny came in, rubbing her eyes, “And why are you doing it before 8am on Sunday?”

Laura’s eyes widened a little, “I'm talking to Carmilla.”

Danny rolled her eyes, “Like on the phone?”

“No...I'm sending her voice messages.” Laura explained as she walked into the kitchen.

_Good point._

_Your voice is very soothing by the way. It's almost making me forget the loud silence surrounding me._

“ **Are you one of those people who think silence is the loudest form of torture?”**

_Well I wouldn't put it like that but yeah, I generally hate complete silence despite me requesting it at certain points of my journey._

“ **My dad always used to say that.”**

_Your dad sounds like the kind of guy I'd get along with._

“ **Well I hope so, if we’re going to end up together he has to like you or he won't make it easy for you.”**

“I thought you didn't like her?” Danny came out of the kitchen and sat next to her on the couch.

“We’re just joking around.” Laura said.

“Why isn't she sending voice messages back?” Danny asked.

“She can't right now.” Laura said.

“But she can listen to them?”

Laura glared over at her, “Why are you asking so many questions?”

“Maybe you're getting catfished.” Danny said.

“Oh my god. I'm not.” Laura said.

_Good point! Looks like we’re continuing down the right path._

**Yknow, for what it's worth I really do enjoy talking to you.**

**Sorry, Danny is here now so I don't really wanna keep doing the voice thing.**

_It's fine, cutie. And I really do enjoy talking to you too. And it's not just because you're kinda the only person I CAN talk to._

**That's so sweet of you.**

_Right?_

_Anyway, I'm going to turn this off for a little bit. This earpiece is killing my ear. I'll let you know if anything develops._

Laura frowned.

**Okay. Please continue to be careful. And don't let the silence torture you.**

_I'll do my best, cupcake._

**Okay! <3**

_I hate that you make me do this. Heart._

**:)**

_Yeah yeahhh. Talk to you later [Carmilla is busy]_

“You gonna make some breakfast?” Danny asked.

“No,” Laura side-eyed her, “It's your turn.”

“Damn I was hoping you'd forget.” Danny sighed.

“Not a chance,” Laura gave her a sympathetic look, “Now shoo. I'm hungry.”

Danny rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

And Laura grinned happily. She snuggled down on the couch and closed her eyes, hoping to get even a brief little nap in.

Lord knows she needs it.

* * *

 

Bzz bzz

Laura directed her attention from studying, which she was finally doing, to her phone which was vibrating with new messages from Carmilla.

_So, cutie._

_Cupcake._

_Creampuff._

_Buttercup._

_Poptart?_

_Muffin._

**Omg what??**

_I reached the point where I was yesterday when I realized my compass wasn’t working. And when I thought I wasn’t getting any closer to the peak. And that would still be the case._

**Are you sure it’s just not farther away than you originally estimated?**

_I mean I guess it could be...But...I don’t know, you’d still think it would look like it’s getting closer wouldn’t you?_

**I mean you’ve only been at it for a couple of hours, you’ve still got plenty of daylight ahead of you. If you wanted to keep going just in case, I...don’t think it would hurt.**

**Would it?**

_You have a very good point. If I just keep giving up every time I try walking out here, I’m never going to know if I can actually get there or not._

**See, there ya go!**

**Also was it necessary for you to continue calling me random food names?**

_Oh they weren’t just random food names, cutie!_

_They were...dessert food names._

**Oh my god, Carm.**

_Don’t act surprised, buttercup._

_I just wanted to give you an update, I’ll leave you alone now._

**Good, because I was trying to study.**

_Aw, you’re adorable. Keep up the good work._

**I’ll try. Keep being careful.**

_Will do, babe. [Carmilla is busy]_

Babe.

Laura shook her head and bit back her smile. She isn’t honestly starting to _like_ her is she??? She’s “known” her for like 2 days. And she is stranded on a moon across the galaxy. Or out of the galaxy? She doesn’t really know where exactly Carmilla was referring to.

Anyway...yeah.

But…

She’s like, really hot. Based on a pretty grainy picture. And she has a charming sass about her.

No. Nope. Laura refuses to be doing this right now. She’s just going to keep studying and not think about how she may or may not be starting to feel. That’s exactly what she’s going to do.

* * *

 

Bzz bzz

Laura nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone went off. She went from studying to having her face plastered against her laptop screen on the NASA website, trying to figure out what Carmilla’s ship was off to do and this and that. Where it might be.

Any news about ships disappearing all the fucking time???? Nowhere in sight.

However, all the astronauts had profiles on the website. Even raffle winning students.

Which means, Laura may have stumbled across a certain someone’s profile.

Not much was written on it. Her name and age and where she’s from. All of which Laura knows by now.

But there was a _much_ better picture on it as well. And damn is she more attractive than Laura even thought previously. And she thought she was pretty damn attractive.

Her dark, curly hair, her dark eyes, her entire face has more structure than Laura’s life does...anyway.

_I’m 99% sure time and space and perspective and whatever else all have decided to just take a vacation or possibly just not even exist on this shithole of a moon but I am not getting any closer to this stupid thing._

_I’ll look up at it and be like “damn, I’m finally almost there!” And then blink and it’ll be like 500 miles away again. But I’m going to keep going. I just need a snack._

**Need a distraction? Because there’s a cute little profile about you on NASA’s website.**

_Please tell me you’re joking._

**Nope! It’s cute. There’s not much on it, just your name and age and college and about how you won the thing and what you’re doing on the trip.**

_Are you stalking me or something?_

**NO! I’m just...curious is all. I told you I’m nosy. Plus I wanted to see if I could find anything out about...this going on. Like if anyone has said anything or something y’know? But no one has.**

_Doesn’t surprise me._

**Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?**

_A time or two. Was there a better picture on there too?_

**Um...maybe. But you are. Like…**

**Gorgeous. Actually.**

**I’m in complete control of what I’m typing yet I am still managing to ramble like an idiot.**

_Thanks, cupcake. I wish I could stalk you in a similar fashion._

Laura snorted.

**Maybe the ship that rescues you will have wifi and you can look me up on Facebook before you get home and have to face me.**

_I’m not sure how wifi works exactly but I would be surprised if that happened. But I definitely will._

**:)**

_Weren’t you supposed to be studying?_

**I was. But I got bored.**

_That’s what makes college college, cutie._

**Are you ever going to call me by my actual name?**

_Wait you have a name?_

**Carm...Since you can’t see, I just rolled my eyes at you. Very smoothly.**

_You’re just a lady after my own heart, aren’t you?_

_Sorry, Laura. I will keep calling you Laura, Laura. If it will make you feel better, Laura._

**Okay forget I said anything.**

_So is that all you’ve been doing today, studying?_

**Pretty much. My friends are all hanging out but I decided I should probably do this. And be available to talk to you.**

_You should go have a life instead of waiting for me to message you._

**Yeah, see the thing about that is, I would rather wait around for you to message me than going out with my friends in the freezing cold weather doing absolutely nothing productive. So at least this way, I’m being mildly productive.**

**Or at least I was.**

_So if you’re alone, why don’t I get to hear your pretty voice instead of Siri’s sister?_

**My voice is like, the opposite of pretty so…**

_No it’s not, I like listening to you talk._

_In the least creepy way possible._

**That’s funny, people are usually telling me to shut up.**

**But it’s probably because I ramble a lot sometimes...As you probably noticed.**

_No, not all._

_This is me winking at you again._

**Shut up :P**

_I’m demanding that you finish studying and when you’re done you can message me again. Or if I have an update I will message you first. So, get to studying, cupcake._

**Ugh, whatever. Mom.**

**Be careful <3**

_Again, only for you._

_...Heart. [Carmilla is busy]_

Laura was smiling like an idiot again.

Fuck.

* * *

 

_I made it to the edge of another huge crater. Which leads me to telling you about the noticeable progress I’ve made because the base of the peak is in the middle of it._

_This crater is bigger than the one you told me to walk around. So should I work my way down it? Will I ever get back out if I do?_

_I made it all this way finally, I just don’t know what I should do._

**I’m going to be honest with you, I feel like no matter what I say, you’re going to climb down it anyway.**

Laura had just been munching on some snacks and trying to find something to watch on Netflix. Not many options that she hasn’t seen before…

_I thought I told you your opinion matters?_

**You did but I feel like this time it doesn’t.**

_Okay it still matters but you’re probably right._

**See?**

_I’ve already looked around the crater walls and there’s a section with a decent amount of footholds and such that I might be able to make it down safely._

**Didn’t you previously tell me you’re not quite a rock climber?**

_Listen, I’m supposed to be the Debbie Downer in this relationship so can’t you just wish me luck or something?_

Laura sighed. Has she mentioned yet how much she absolutely hates this?

“ **Good luck, please be careful.”**

She kept it short and sweet that time.

_Aw thanks, cutie. I’ll let you know when I make it to the bottom, I don’t really need any distractions. No offense._

**None taken. <3**

_...heart. [Carmilla is busy]_

Laura pursed her lips, ignoring the way her stomach is flip flopping in a way similar to how she feels when she’s super nervous and anxious. She decided to just keep flipping through Netflix to hopefully find something.

* * *

 

Laura was sitting with Laf, Perry, and Danny now. Much to her chagrin. Danny brought them back home with her and took to watching some basketball game on TV. Again, even more to her chagrin. She just wanted to peacefully await Carmilla’s messages.

Bzz bzz

_At the risk of sounding crazy again, I need to say something._

**What?**

_Obviously I’ve mentioned how it seemed like the peak was just completely out of reach right? Well, okay I think the peak is like wavering. In a sort of existential way._

_I swear I’ll be looking at it and then it just seems to not be there. At all. It’s happened several times since I made it down here._

_Also sorry I didn’t let you know when I made it down immediately, I was...not having a great time._

**Wavering?? And why, did something happen?**

_Oh just a couple of incidents that caused me to almost shit my pants several times. That and my shoulder is absolutely killing me again._

_But yeah, wavering. Just. In and out._

**That’s...weird.**

_Weird is an understatement, cupcake. But that’s not the only thing freaking me the fuck out._

**What else??**

_I’ve seen...other boot prints in the sand._

_But it’s weird, they’re the exact same size and shape as mine, like I’ve just been walking in circles or something._

**Are you...sure they’re your’s?**

Laura hated even asking that question but if she’s been walking towards the peak this whole time, presumably in straight line then...how can they be her’s?

But then how could they be anyone else’s???

_No._

_Got anything to distract me with while I keep walking so I can ignore this?_

**Favorite sport?**

_Sports aren’t my thing._

**Not mine either. My friends are here now, watching a stupid basketball game.**

_Bleh, basketball is one of the worst. I send my condolences._

**Lol, thanks. Um, favorite Pokemon?**

_Seriously? Wobbuffet._

**Are you being serious??**

That was one of the last answers she expected.

_Yeah. I mean, who wouldn’t want a Pokemon that can counter every move thrown at it? But I like Persian too._

**Figures. I can’t believe you actually had an answer for that. And Wobbuffet being said answer.**

_Full of surprises aren’t I?_

_What’s your’s?_

**I have a lot but I always lean towards Psyduck when I’m asked this question.**

_Haha, for some reason I’m not surprised._

**Whatever that’s supposed to mean :P**

**You mentioned you know a lot about comics and stuff, do you have a favorite superhero? Or villain?**

_Eh, Black Widow and Harley Quinn._

**Eh?**

_If I had to choose. I’m not really into it despite however that seemed._

_Your’s?_

**I’d agree. Also Captain America.**

_Because of Chris Evans?_

**I’m gay.**

_And?_

**Okay I mean he’s attractive. But not as attractive as Peggy Carter.**

_So he’s your favorite because of Peggy Carter?_

**Well that’s not the ONLY reason but…**

_Oh my god, you’re a dork._

**:)**

**Morning or night?**

_Night._

**Morning.**

**Hot or cold?**

_Of course. Cold._

**Hot...Mario or Luigi?**

_Oh my god. Bowser._

**Really?? Ugh, Mario.**

_Sun or moon?_

Laura was trying to think of something else when she went ahead and asked one.

**Moon.**

_Same. What’s your favorite planet?_

**Venus. Or Pluto.**

_The little wannabe planet? Aw. Mine’s Neptune._

_Book or movie?_

**Depends. Usually books.**

_Me too. Okay one more…_

_Me or Peggy Carter?_

Laura snorted and earned a confused look from her friends. That she ignored.

**You obviously. Why was that the last one?**

_Because I made it to the peak._

**Seriously???**

_Yep. I never thought I would but I did._

_It’s so big, holy hell. There’s a very suspicious recessed area to my left...I think I’m going to look around the perimeter first._

**Good idea?**

_Thought so. Like I said before, this thing is practically geometrically perfect. Eerily so. Like it was...carved out of the rock instead of formed naturally. Crazier things have happened than me admitting this thing looks built._

_Woah what the hell is this?_

**What???**

Laura was doing her best to stay calm.

The peak could’ve been... _built????_

_There’s writing on the outer wall of this. Holy shit, cupcake._

_It looks like the writing that was on the other ship’s wreckage._

**There was writing on the other ship?? Why didn’t you say anything?**

_I just assumed it didn’t matter, our ship had writing on it too._

**What does it say?**

_Hell if I know. It looks like, Chinese or something._

_Woah wait...if it’s the same language as the wrecked ship could whoever was on it actually have survived?_

_Why didn’t we ever hear anything about this?? Did they cover it up or something?_

**It wouldn’t surprise me…**

**My science friend, they told me that...NASA knows what’s been going on and haven’t been saying anything because they don’t know what it is.**

_What’s BEEN going on? As in, this has happened before?_

_What the fuck, I knew they were sketchy assholes._

_Whatever, I’m going to keep looking around. And plot revenge._

**I’ll help you plot this revenge. I’m on Earth, I can carry it out if you want.**

_On the optimistic hopes that I actually make it home, I would love to do it myself. You can still help though._

**Okay cool.**

**As long as I can help.**

_What the fuck is going on on this place holy shit._

_I swear to god this thing just disappeared right next to me._

**What?**

_I was running my hand along the wall as I walked and it...shimmered that bright green color again and literally disappeared._

_I was looking right at it and I didn’t blink or anything. And I put my hand out where it had been and nothing was there. And then it started to come back so I pulled my hand back really fast._

_What the fuck??_

**How can it just...disappear??**

_If I knew that, I wouldn’t be about to shit my pants for the 400th time just today._

_I was perfectly fine with believing I was seeing things, optical illusions, losing my mind, all of that good stuff. But to see and feel, or not feel I guess, it happen?_

_Fucking weird._

“Laf, come here for a second I need to show you something.” Laura said, giving them a look. They nodded and moved from their position on the floor to sit next to her. Laura scrolled up a little in their conversation and let them read it while she waited for her to respond again.

“Dude that’s nuts!” They exclaimed. Laura couldn’t tell if they were excited, scared, or both.

“I’m freaking the fuck out,” Laura hissed, “I can’t even imagine what she must be feeling right now because if that was me, I would just be dead. No more exploring. Just death.”

“What are you two blabbering about?” Danny asked.

“Nothing.” They said simultaneously. That earned a small glare of disbelief.

_So, I made it around the peak finally. Long walk._

_I’m back at the recessed area I mentioned when I first got here and I don’t know why I’m surprised but shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder on this hell hole._

**What now?**

Laura leaned her phone just enough so Laf could see her replies.

_It’s a fucking doorway. An honest to god doorway, there is no way this was not carved out by hand. A human scale doorway._

**Carmilla you can’t go inside.**

_Too late._

Laf chuckled and Laura rolled her eyes. Why should she expect any differently.

_I told you I’m drawn to this place and as fucking creepy as all of this is, I just...have to._

_It leads to a hallway. Rocks on either side. Still human sized._

**Carm, please.**

_The light from outside has tapered off so it’s dark as hell in here. Except...there’s a light at the end of the hallway._

**Are you serious? Please tell me you’re just joking with me right now and if you are I swear to god I will fly myself there just to punch you in the face.**

_Calm down, cutie. I mean...There’s no reason to be calm because I am unfortunately NOT fucking with you right now. I wish I was._

_What the fuck was that??_

_Oh my god._

**What now??**

_I heard the echo of something moving around before I even actually heard it and I was looking around and it sounded oddly similar to the fucking sound I heard last night._

_And there was this faint green glow._

_And as it got closer it got more defined and I could see that it was a bunch of tiny little eyes scurrying around the floor._

**What were they???**

Laura was literally about to bounce off the couch, that’s how much she was struggling to remain calm right now. Laf just seemed very intrigued. Danny, oblivious.

_Again, I wish I knew. But one of them fucking touched me and before I had a chance to kick it away, it just kept scurrying along with the others, deeper into the hallway. Like it was completely unaffected._

_Fuck, I liked it much better when I was alone._

_Or at least when I thought I was._

**Yeah same.**

“Tell her to follow them!” Laf whispered.

**My friend says you should follow them. I say you should just turn your pretty little butt around.**

_Aw, if you only knew how pretty my butt actually was…_

_But yeah, I’m listening to your friend._

_Heading towards the light now. Literally and possibly figuratively._

_The light that’s getting brighter...deeper within a mountain._

_Haha fucking weird, almost like it’s an electrical light...hahaa._

**Shut up.**

_I can’t because I’m right._

**What??**

Laura squeaked.

_I don’t know...how to properly explain this to you but...I am now standing in a fucking room._

_In the interior of a mountain. On a moon. That should be uninhabited._

**You have to be fucking kidding me.**

_How many times do I have to tell you I wish I was?_

_It’s like...I don’t know any other way to describe it other than it being like a control room or something._

_What it’s controlling? Fuck if I know but...this is fucking weird and creepy and 1000% unexpected._

_With functioning computer systems?_

**Carmilla please get out of there I really don’t like the sound of this.**

**When I tell you to be careful, this is the kind of thing that isn’t being careful. You don’t just walk into a ‘control room’ on a fucking moon a trillion miles away and consider that being careful. You don’t know what the fuck it is, who put it there, why it’s there, who is there, ANYTHING. And quite frankly I think you should just turn around, pretend you never saw it, walk back, pick up your generator, go back to your ship, fire the distress beacon and chill there and wait to be rescued.**

“Laura, sleeping by the radiation every night probably _would_ kill her.” Laf pointed out.

“Shut up.” Laura glared. Not the time.

_Your plan sounds great and all but I need to figure out what the fuck is going on here._

**Do you hate me or something? I thought my opinion was valuable and important.**

_It is, sweetheart but so is this! Even if I die, I’m telling you everything I see and you have the evidence on your phone. This is a very important scientific discovery._

**Wow you’re a fucking nerd and I’m really pissed off at you right now.**

**And you’re not going to die shut up.**

_Someone is getting a little feisty, I like it! You don’t need to be pissed at me, cutie._

**Too late.**

_You can’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same Miss Nosy Journalist Extraordinaire._

**Not the point.**

_I think it is. So, I’m gonna check it out. This computer system full of recognizable name brands with a couple of chairs sitting in front of them. Clearly taken from some old starship. With lots of wiring up into the room’s ceiling._

**Be. Careful.**

_Will do, cutie! Now let’s see what we’ve got here._

Laura was about to throw up everything she’s eaten all year. This was too fucking weird. She hated it. Even more than she did before.

Laf just looked...so thrilled to see what will happen next.

Laura just wanted to wake up from this terrible dream already.

But she’s sure Carmilla feels the same way. Or at least 500 times worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiiiinally got around to finishing this chapter. ive been so tired D: anyway, for those who havent played the game, what do you think carm's gonna find on the computers???? what's gonna happen????????? so weird right like what the fuck is happening? and poor little laura all stressed out over her not girlfriend :( just like me with taylor :(
> 
> let me just say, before this part of the game, his texts came a few at a time with hours in between them and then at this point, it was like a straight hour of this shit, stressing me the fuck out. THE FUCK OUT. so, laura is doing her best to remain cool, but she is not cool. i wasnt cool. im sure anyone else who played it wasnt cool. not cool.
> 
> anywayyyy, any questions you can ask on tumblr @elisebaumans like always. im gonna try to write the next chapter of softball au before i update this one again so it could be a couple weeks, depending on how quickly i get it done. (plus i have a oneshot of another story working around in my brain so...) anyway, hope you enjoy!! thanks for reading and commenting and such like always :)


	4. day three(pt2): they're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as if carmilla's "visit" on this moon couldn't get any weirder or more disturbing...it does. and laura has probably lost at least 5 years off her life because of how much she's stressing out about all this.

_The screen on this computer is displaying a topological map of the area. It’s kinda pixely but that’s definitely what it is._

_It’s centered on the peak...I can zoom out and scroll though. I can see both ships on here._

Laura was a little confused. Well...she has been this whole time but...how in the world is that possible?

Why is she even asking that?

_There must be some sort of satellite up there but I never saw anything...woah what the-?_

**What is everything okay??**

_Um...despite the obvious answer being no. It’s a big, fat, juicy no. The ships show up on the map as bright green blocks and the more I’m scrolling...there’s another one._

**What!?**

_I’m zooming out as far as possible...there are DOZENS of ships all over this moon._

_Like...at least 30 and that’s not even the whole surface of the moon._

_How is this even possible?_

_I know what you said about them keeping quiet but there is no logical way there are this many ships crashed on just this one moon and they’re able to keep this quiet about it. No fucking way._

_It’s like the fucking Bermuda Triangle or something._

Funny. Cute. What the fuck?

 _At least_ 30 spaceships are crashed on that moon. _Thirty_!

“Dude, this is so crazy.” Laf said quietly.

“I wish you would stop acting like this is some cool scientific discovery or something because I’m about to punch you in the head.” Laura hissed. Now is not the time to be in awe about this because it’s fucking crazy and it sucks and she’s about to freak the fuck out.

**Carm please just get out of there.**

_But there are other monitors here! I just woke this one up. It just has a language option menu on it?_

_English...Okay so...here’s what it says:_

_ALL SYSTEMS: OPERATIONAL_

_BROADCASTING_

_TIME TO PULSE_

_Then a sequence of numbers, like a countdown. Probably to whatever the fuck “TIME TO PULSE” means_

**Carm for the love of god…**

_There’s still a bit left on it so calm down. I’m gonna wake this monitor up too._

_This one looks like the proximity alarm I set up back at the other wreckage. Slightly different but working. I-_

_No fucking way._

**What???**

_There’s something moving on the proximity alarm screen. Outside the peak. Moving towards me._

_A human-shaped something._

**Are you sure??**

_Definitely sure. I mean I thought I was seeing shit on my alarm but...I can’t discredit this one._

_And whoever it is is definitely coming here._

_What do I do??_

**Is there anywhere to hide in there??**

_Definitely not._

**Just...stay there I guess I don’t fucking know!**

_Okay. I’m gonna stay here and mentally prepare myself the best I can for whatever is about to happen. What exactly is going to happen? I don’t fucking know._

_I’m just going to see whatever else is on these computers._

Laura sighed. This is great. She’s hoping this means she’s about to get rescued but that seems just about way too easy. So she has a very bad feeling about this.

_This one is a sector-wide scanner, it has the most wires coming out of it._

_Which...I think the wires make up...a broadcasting antenna?_

_That would mean...this whole structure, the peak, is a broadcasting tower wouldn’t it?_

**I...don’t know anything about that stuff.**

_I mean I don’t know much either but…_

_So this place is at the center of a huge crater...what if it acts like some sort of parabolic reflector?_

**A what now?**

She completely lost her now.

_It’s like giant satellite dish. A five mile satellite dish._

_Shit my head feels like it’s about to explode._

**Literally or figuratively because I don’t really know anymore.**

_Figuratively, cutie. Don’t worry, my head is staying intact. Until my visitor arrives anyway._

_So...if this place is broadcasting, which it clearly is, and I have access to the broadcasting center…_

_I could most definitely try to send out an SOS! If I can figure out how…_

_Give me a minute okay?_

**Yeah, good luck.**

_[Carmilla is busy]_

“Are you sure you should’ve told her to stay there? She’s going to get trapped by whoever that is.” Laf said.

“I would really just rather not think about that right now thanks.” Laura side-eyed them. She’s about to just go to her room so she can stress out alone. An SOS is a good thing. The little things right??

_Okay I think I managed to interrupt the feed and type out an SOS...and then get the feed broadcasting again. So...if anyone is out there, they’ll know I’m here._

_So, there’s a tiny sliver of hope-_

_[communication interrupted]_

“What!?” Laura squeaked, “No no nononono!”

_[date/time stamp invalid]_

_[searching…]_

“What is going on over there?” Danny asked, looking a little concerned.

“I wish I knew!” Laura said, a little louder than she intended to.

She was shaking her phone, wondering what the fuck any of this meant.

_[reacquiring signal]_

“Please please please.” She chanted quietly, holding up her phone trying to get a better signal in case it was her fault.

_[establishing connection]_

_[receiving signal]_

_-fuck is going on? Hello??_

**Carm??**

**I’m here I’m here!**

**Are you okay what just happened?**

_Oh thank god, I don’t even know. Because you weren’t here...or maybe I wasn’t here. I don’t know there was this humming noise that was just everywhere all of a sudden and my vision got really fuzzy but I saw the monitor with the countdown was all zeros right before it felt like…_

_It just felt like the world just fell apart._

_I don’t-I think that whatever happened earlier, when the peak disappeared. I think that just happened again. Except I was inside it this time._

**Oh my god, Carm. Do you feel okay??**

_I guess? It happened so fast I didn’t really have time to react minus falling to the floor and hoping I wasn’t about to die._

_Can you get motion sickness from going out of phase with reality? Because that might be happening._

**Maybe you should just sit there for a minute.**

_I don’t know, the communicator says “invalid date/time stamp”, so what the fuck does that mean?_

**When that happened, your communicator sent a couple of things, that was one of them.**

_Really? What else did it say?_

**At first it just said the communication was interrupted, then that, and that it was reacquiring signal and establishing connection before I got the latter half of your last message.**

_That’s weird._

_But um, so remember that human shape walking towards here?_

_There’s four now._

**What?**

_Like four human shapes moving towards me._

_So that’s...that means it’s a rescue team coming to save me right? Because that would be absolutely super right now._

**Well we can hope so right?**

_Yeah. They could also be other survivors...But if they are, they could be suffering from some space madness themselves._

_I mean I’ve been here for what like two, three days and I’m half loopy myself._

_I could be hallucinating everything._

_Are you even real?_

**I’m definitely real. Try pinching yourself.**

_A likely story, that’s something every hallucination would say._

_Ow._

**Did you pinch yourself?**

_Yes._

Laura chuckled despite herself.

_I’m just going to stay here and see what happens. At least if they’re going to kill me I won’t walk out there like a dumbass practically asking for it._

_Thought at this point I don’t see why I just don’t._

**Shut up, don’t say shit like that.**

_What if they’re aliens or something?_

_Does that mean they’re dangerous? It’s a little presumptuous to assume they’re dangerous just because we aren’t from the same world._

_But then again they might end up eating me or something._

_Although I haven’t seen much evidence to support the fact that this place could support life._

**Didn’t you say the air was breathable?**

This whole time Laura doesn’t think she’s seen Carmilla ramble this much. Although she’s pretty sure even the most non-rambly person would be doing just about the same right now in an effort to not completely lose their damn mind. All of this is just so much for anyone to take in. Including her.

_Yeah. I was mostly thinking about the whole no water thing but…_

_My suit says the air is mostly nitrogen, but enough oxygen to keep a person alive obviously. Plus there were those little glowy green things that led me down here anyway._

_But these things on the screen seem to be about as big as I am so...maybe they are human after all?_

_I’m just...going to sit here and await my fate I guess._

**Can you please stop acting like you’re about to die.**

_If you expect it, it’ll hurt less._

**That...is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. They’re not going to kill you.**

_Well if they don’t then whatever the hell is scurrying around in here might._

_There’s actually light in here, maybe I’ll finally be able to see what those creepy little fuckers are. It sounds like it’s coming from behind all the monitors, like...in the wiring._

**Have you considered maybe moving away from the sound?**

_No, I’m going to go TOWARDS  the sound. Yes, cutie. Your cute little voice telling me to be careful is ingrained in the back of my mind._

**Well that’s nice to know.**

_Oh fuck no. No no no._

**What???**

_The little green things WERE glowing green eyes...attached to my rats._

**Are you sure??**

_100%_

_I was around those guys every day for months on the ship. The one that poked his head out looked just like Spot. All white except for a grey spot over his eye._

_His little pink eye. That he used to have. That is now green. Glowing green._

**Carm, you have to stay away from them! There’s no telling what could be wrong with them.**

_Yeah I’m not going anywhere near them, despite how inclined I am to. I never thought of them as test subjects and I was actually kinda close with them…_

_God I sound like some crazy rat lady._

_But they came as far as I did...even being at the other ship’s wreckage...and here. Were they following me?_

**They’re all there?**

_Yeah I think so. After Spot I saw Peanut. Then Joey. But there was more noise after that so that only leaves Marshall._

**What are they doing?**

Honestly just when Laura thinks things could not possibly be getting any weirder, this happens. Humans? Rats with green eyes? Dozens of other shipwrecks? Computers???? All of this???

 _She_ feels like her head might explode. And literally, not figuratively.

_Acting like rats usually do. Apart from the eyes they look just like they did before. But then they look at me with those green eyes and it’s just...so bizarre._

_Alien-like._

_I’m gonna take a minute and just...sit here. Processing._

**Please don’t process too long.**

_Haha, I won’t, cutie. Try not to miss me. [Carmilla is busy]_

Laura sighed, “I think I’m gonna head to my room.”

Danny looked over at her as Laf jerked back and gave her an upset look, “You can’t!”

Laura gaped at them and Danny looked over at both of them, a little confused, “Seriously? It’s not even that late.”

“No yeah, I know,” Laura said, already standing up, “I just...need to lay down. I’m not feeling well.”

“Maybe I should come with you and make sure you’re okay.” Laf said quickly.

Laura opened her mouth to protest but Danny beat her to it, “Okay,” She laughed, “You two have been acting weird all weekend...what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” They said quickly.

Danny narrowed her eyes and looked between them, “Are you two...like…”

“Oh god no.” Laura said quickly.

Laf looked over at her, “Well don’t sound so disgusted at the idea.”

Laura just shrugged, “I’m going to my room. I don’t need you to ‘make sure I’m okay’.” She added with a pointed look.

She walked off and texted Laf really quick: **I’ll let you know if we need anything, chill.**

_Oh my god, a ship just entered the sector!_

Laura just got settled on her bed and about fell out of it.

**Seriously???**

_I can’t tell if they’re on their way here or even if they got the SOS but they entered the sector map and the screen lit up like Christmas!_

_Tis the season...isn’t it?_

**Uh, yeah Christmas is in like two weeks.**

_I-oh…_

_The screen that had that countdown on it lit up again._

**What does it say??**

_[SECTOR BREACHED]_

_[TARGET ACQUIRED]_

_[TRACKING…]_

**TARGET?? Of what??**

_Good question._

**Can you warn them or something?**

_Um...I don’t know I could try._

_Do what I did with the SOS but...I don’t know if they can understand English. Nor do I know what they’re even a target of. A missile? A-wait._

_It’s a PULSE. An electromagnetic pulse probably. An energy beam._

_That would…_

_That would tear any spaceship in half…_

_Just like what happened with...Styria._

**Are you going to stop rambling and override it or do something to warn them sometime today?**

_Wow someone is impatient, did you see what I just said?_

_If our ship crossed into this sector then WE were a target too._

**I got that but I really don’t think this is the time to think about that because if they DO get the SOS then they need to know something is coming at them or there really is no hope of them getting you off there.**

_Thank you, Sherlock._

_But unlike any shitty sci-fi movie, there’s no giant button saying MANUAL OVERRIDE anywhere._

_But…I’m gonna try. I have to right?_

**Yeah. Yes. How close are the uh...visitors?**

_Um...about ten minutes away? I’m just...staying here and seeing if I can figure this out. I think no matter what I do I’m going to end up encountering them sometime._

_But there’s no way for me to know if they got the signal or if they just stumbled into the sector. So I don’t know if they’ll get the warning either. So this could all just be pointless._

**Just keep at it just in case, you never know.**

_Yeah, I know. I am._

_Have I thanked you yet for staying with me this whole time? If I were you I would’ve fucked right off by now._

**Unfortunately I have a heart.**

_Yeah that is unfortunate._

**I also kinda care about your snarky ass now so I’d feel even worse.**

_Aw you’re too sweet, cutie._

_Give me a minute to see if I can figure this shit out._

**Good luck!**

_Thanks, cupcake. [Carmilla is busy]_

Laura sat her phone down and picked up her laptop, turning it on while she waits. But she didn’t have to wait very long apparently.

And yeah, it is kind of unfortunate she cares so much because she might have a stroke. Or at least a few years taken off her life because of this stressful experience.

_Okay I think I got it. Let’s hope THEY get it and come rescue me. And save themselves from the weapon._

_But also now the visitors are even closer and-_

_What the fuck was that?_

**What?**

_I gave the rats a little bit of food, like tossed it over to them y’know and I heard this squealing sound. They...Spot and Marshall were fighting over the last bits._

_And they’re just...screeching now, so loud it’s actually hurting my ears. And the other two joined in and oh my god OW._

**Carm please be careful, you don’t know how dangerous they could be.**

_Yeah no shit. They never acted like this before._

_They’re...They’re literally killing each other. Ugh god this is so disgusting I can’t-_

**What, Carm?? What’s happening?**

_Nothing...well not nothing but...There should be so much blood. They’re literally ripping each other apart and there’s just no blood._

_How-_

_What the fuck is even going on? This keeps getting crazier and crazier and my rats are fucking tearing each other to shreds and-_

**Carm, breathe. Please. I know this is all fucking nuts and I’m doing my best to stay calm too but please just breathe.**

Laura’s distraction on her laptop was short-lived. She closed the lid and sat it to the side just waiting for Carmilla to answer her. Her back was against her headboard, her knees against her chest, her legs still bobbing nervously despite that.

She was pretty sure she’s about to chew through her bottom lip.

_I am breathing but I’m half scared to. The green spit...their eyes are green. What if this is how they got this way?_

_If I keep breathing this air am I going to end up like them too?_

**Carm please.**

Shit she didn’t even put the pieces together. That DOES make sense…

_Yeah yeah, I’m a lot bigger than they are. Maybe it’ll take longer for me to get like that._

_God why won’t they stop screaming!?_

**Maybe you should just get out of there.**

_I’ve considered all possible options here, cutie. There’s only one way in and out and the visitors are going to be here in a matter minutes…_

_If I hauled ass I might be able to make it outta here before the reached the doorway but then what? I’m one girl. There’s four of them and there really isn’t anywhere to run on a desert moon. Any of the ships would be a pretty obvious hiding spot._

_My heart is about to pound out of my fucking chest._

Laura felt like she was about to start crying. Her throat was tightening up...As much as she hoped those...people, coming towards Carmilla aren’t there to hurt her, she can’t help but feel like that’s not the case. And she hasn’t said anything more about the ship in the sector and...god if this is how _she_ feels, she can’t even begin to imagine what Carmilla is feeling.

**Maybe you should just stay put then?**

_That’s what I was going to do._

_It’s kinda ridiculous to just assume they’re hostile right? I mean...they could be survivors in worse shape than me or...a rescue group???_

_I don’t-Oh my god, Marshall…_

**What happened to him?**

Laura didn’t really give a fuck about the rats right now, she just wanted Carmilla to be okay.

_Something green is crawling out of his body...It’s, oh fuck that’s disgusting._

_It’s like...reeling in veins and shit from his body back into itself I-_

_It’s like this thing was...like...working him like a puppet or something._

**Seriously?**

_Before you say it, I’m staying as far away as possible. I’m...fascinated. This is an unknown life-form but...yeah._

_I wish my suits camera fucking worked._

**Could you catch it?**

_Is this still Laura?_

_No, I’m not going near that thing. I don’t even have anything to catch it with._

_Wait the computer is flashing again._

_The ship’s flight path has altered! It looks like it’s slowing down and...the new arc will take it right to this moon!_

**Are they still being targeted??**

_Shit yeah they are…_

_Hopefully they can defend thems-_

_[communication interrupted]_

“No no no, not now not again!” Laura whined, shaking her phone like that will help it come back.

It was taking a little bit longer this time.

“God, come on!” Laura whined again. She was about to lose her shit. What if it doesn’t come back this time!?

_[date/time stamp invalid]_

Laura was just groaning continuously. Her eyes welling up with tears.

“Please please please.” She repeated quietly to herself.

_[searching…]_

_[reacquiring signal]_

_[establishing connection]_

“Come onnnn.” Laura said again.

_[receiving message]_

_-it, fuck!_

_What if this fucking happens when the ship gets here?_

**You aren’t gone that long. Thankfully.**

It did seem like forever but it probably wasn’t much longer than a minute...Not that Laura had half a mind to even pay attention. She was too busy freaking out.

_Really? Because I’m pretty sure that felt like at least 15 minutes. But what you just said and...the visitors aren’t more than a few steps closer than they were before._

_And when it happened outside it was just a few seconds too...what the fuck is even the purpose of that?_

_Ugh god, the rats still won’t shut up jesus christ._

**Are they mourning Marshall now or something?**

_I wish that was what they’re doing. I don’t know but-_

_Oh fuck._

**What????**

She fucking hates when she does that.

_The proximity alarm...there’s only 3 shapes now...2...1...0._

_Which means they are no longer in proximity...they are HERE. In the peak._

**Oh my god, Carm what are you going to do??**

_Wait for them to walk down that extremely long and dark hallway that I came through, the same hallway that stands between me and my freedom. Possibly my life._

_What if I threw one of my glow sticks down for them?_

**Um...why on earth would you do that?**

_I was just trying to maintain some hope that maybe they really are good people and it would be a show of good faith to offer some light to them in the darkness. Show them that I’m a friend, y’know?? But I mean I guess it could also have the opposite effect._

_So...I’ll just sit here and wait._

_Anything new happening with you?_

**Are you fucking kidding me?**

_Oh, language, cutie. I was just sitting here thinking what an awesome movie this would be. I’m in the villains’ lair, waiting for them to come try to kill me and it’s 4 against 1, all odds against me but wait! I totally kick their ass and make it off here without even a single scratch._

_God I really am losing my mind here._

**Um...Be sure to pitch that idea to someone when you get back home.**

_When? Cute._

_I will._

_If not then you have to. Instead of me dying, they have to change the ending._

**Please shut up.**

_That’s not very nice._

_Do I seem different to you? From when you first started talking to me?_

**Different how?**

_I don’t know I just feel...weird._

**With reason. I don’t know.**

**You’re not...quite as snarky. Or flirty.**

_You think I’ve been flirting with you?_

**I’m sorry, was all the cuties and cupcakes and sweethearts and “we’re totally gonna fall in love and get married if I ever make it home” not flirting?**

_I don’t have any recollection of ever saying such things._

**You better be kidding or the first thing I do when I see you is punching you in the face.**

_Haha, yes I’m kidding, cutie._

_Anyway, something even more disgusting going on with that green thing that came out of Marshall._

**What?**

_It’s like...tendrils were woven all throughout his body and...arteries and...everything I don’t know. Like a whole network, multiple maybe, spread through his body._

_Like...meshed with his nerves and muscles and organs...everything._

_Just like I said, wearing him like a puppet or something._

_I don’t understand how they could mimic the behavior so perfectly though._

_But I know there’s no way that’s actually my rats in there._

**What’s it doing now?**

_It finished pulling itself all together again. It’s just...this smooth, featureless blob just sitting in what used to be Marshall. It...actually kinda looks bigger than the rat was…_

_How is that possible?_

_Why did I even ask that? None of this should be possible._

**Just make sure it doesn’t come near you.**

_Yeah. I’m...I’m the first person to see this...lifeform. Or...the only one still alive to talk about it. I’m just trying to record this the best I can._

_So...don’t delete any of these messages._

**Yeah, don’t worry. What are the other rats doing now?**

_Acting relatively normal again. I’m pretty sure I was right about that green thing puppeting him around. Which means that’s what the others are going through too._

_Whatever that thing is, it’s keeping them functioning despite...them clearly not...being there._

_Like...they’re undead._

_Zombie rats._

_That’s the best way I could possibly explain that…_

_Fuck._

**Now what?**

_They’re here._

Laura’s heart literally about leapt out of her chest with those two words. Shit shit shit.

They certainly seemed to get there much faster than Laura was expecting. And now Carmilla is trapped. What if they aren't friendly? Then what is she going to do??

Oh god, as if Laura couldn't possibly hate this situation any more than she already did...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's gonna happen!!!???? are they here to help??? to hurt????? omg?????? and all those other ships, what's going on???  
> :D anyway thanks for reading, tell your friends, your family, etc. any questions shoot over to me on tumblr @elisebaumans. 
> 
> the struggle to keep carmilla somewhat in character when all you have to work with are text messages is SO real. like...so real. she communicates so much through her snarky attitude and facial expressions and stuff that it's hard to...convey with texts. also the sciencey speak she has to use sometimes. so i hope im not failing lmao.
> 
> but so, there's probably one chapter left (of this part) it's gonna be the conclusion of this plus a little epilogue. i thought i would just combine them into one chapter instead of keeping them 2 super short chapters since i wanted that cliffhanger so..!!! <3


	5. day three(pt3): come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we pick up right where we left off with carmilla's visitors arriving. more stressing out. lots of fighting to remain sane. we end the chapter with a nice little epilogue :)

**Carm?**

**Carm please answer me**

Laura was about to flip her shit.

_ Yeah, cupcake I’m here. _

Laura let out a breath of relief.

**Oh thank god.**

**What are they doing?**

It took far too long of a moment before Carmilla responded. Carmilla. Alone on a deserted moon. Excepted not really so alone because she’s got 4 special visitors coming to see her. And no idea whether or not they’re friends or hostile.

So great.

Laura was still shaking so much she can barely keep hold of her phone.

_ Nothing. None of them have said anything or moved or...anything. _

_ They’re just standing there. I’m about to freak the fuck out, I’m shaking so much. _

_ Laura… _

Laura choked out some pained sound at Carmilla actually using her name. God she’s fucking terrified right now.

**Carm, please, just…I don’t fucking know but please just stay strong.**

_ I’m...crying and I don’t even know why. I mean I know I’m scared shitless right now but… _

**Can you describe anything about them?**

Maybe she can calm down at least a tiny bit if she can distract her brain with the minuscule task of paying attention to physical details...right?

_ Uh yeah...I’ll try. We’ll see if I can make it through doing so without hyperventilating or screaming...or passing out. _

_ First of all, they seem completely unaffected by me talking to you. Obviously, or else I probably wouldn’t continue to do so. _

_ Second of all, the first thing I noticed when they walked in is the American flag on their spacesuits. Which look like they’ve been through hell and back. And back to hell again. They still have their helmets on. _

_ I almost feel comforted by seeing the suits, they’re just so familiar to me which is nice but… _

**But what?**

_ The name patches. _

_ It can’t be possible, it can’t be. They’re...from my ship. _

_ No no, please don’t. _

**Don’t what? Who are you talking to Carm?**

_ The one with SJ’s suit...lifting her helmet off. _

_ No way...it’s her… _

_ They’re all taking them off now...It’s them. Just like I last saw them. Alive anyway...except they have blank, green, glowing eyes. _

Laura let out the breath she was holding.

Laura vividly remembers Carmilla telling her she saw their dead bodies on the ship. There is no possible way they should be standing in front of her right now. And with glowing green eyes, just like the rats Carmilla was convinced weren’t  _ her  _ rats…

That’s not them.

And she doesn’t like the sound of that.

**Carmilla, you have to get away from them. If they aren’t doing anything just run by them or something.**

_ I want to but...my legs just feel so weak. I’ve been walking all over this damn place for 3 days with barely enough food to keep me alive and I just...I want to stop running and just stay here with them.  _

_ My friends. _

**Oh hell no, Carmilla. Those are not your friends and you know that.**

Is she fucking serious right now?? That doesn’t even sound..

Like Carmilla.

Fuck.

_ No I know, the eyes aren’t them but...the longer I look at them… _

_ There are dark green...scabs? Around their mouths like, they look like claw marks. Kinda like something was struggling to get in their mouths. _

_ I know I should be panicking right now, especially because I was a couple minutes ago when they first walked in but...I’m not anymore. _

_ Whatever happens next is what’s supposed to happen. All of this...everything lead up to bringing me to this calm. _

**What the actual fuck are you rambling about, get your ass out of there!**

_ I would have before but...I need this passenger. It needs me. _

_ I’ve never experienced this kind of serenity before. _

_ She’s picking up the little green thing that was waiting over there. It was waiting for me. _

_ I was waiting for it. _

_ It enters through the mouth, hence the claw marks. I just need to relax. _

Alright, screw calm. Screw “destiny”. Screw all of this. Laura is not going to sit here and just watch…”watch” this happen to her.

**“Carmilla Karnstein you fucking listen to me right now,”** Laura voice cracked much more than she would’ve liked just then,  **“You have to fight this. This is not what’s ‘supposed to happen’ and you know it!”**

**“Fight. It.”**

_ No I- _

_ Ugh what the fuck. _

_ “It enters through the mouth” I just realized that...my green spit and the horrible tastes in my mouth...these fuckers were trying to get in my mouth while I was sleeping! It wasn’t the radiation or atmosphere. _

_ Ugh, shit, I have to get out of here. _

**“Um, that’s what I’ve been saying you fucking asshole.”**

**“I swear to god if you go rambling about some shit like that again I will teleport there and knock you out and bring you home myself.”**

Thank  _ GOD  _ she snapped out of whatever the hell that was because Laura really thought she was about to lose her just then. She hates just not being able to do anything right now, she feels so fucking helpless and it’s driving her crazy.

_ Anyway...You can say I told you so later. I think I can make it out of here if I can just scramble past Mel, she was always the slowest of us- _

_ Ah, fucking FUCK. _

**“What happened??”**

At least she  _ did  _ snap out of it and is trying to get out now but she’s right, I told you so’s come later.

_ They were all just standing there until I tried to run by them and suddenly they just...came at me to stop me and she went straight for my shoulder like she KNEW I was hurt or something. _

_ I can’t get by them if this is how they’re going to be, they’re stronger than me. Even more now that...this is happening to them. _

**“Don’t fight just run!”**

_ HOW? _

_ I can’t shove past them. Oh fuck, this is really the end isn’t it? _

_ They’re going to shove one of those green things down my throat and bye bye Carmilla. _

**“There has to be something you can do, a way to distract them or something right??”**

_ I’m trying to think of something just give me a fucking second. _

_ When I back off, they go back into that weird “standby” type mode. I can’t get by them. The computers are behind me...I have no weapons… _

**“Is there anything you can compute?”**

_ What like override them like they’re computers so I can get by them and run away? I don’t think so. _

_ I might as well just start bashing my forehead against the keys, that’s-Wait that’s it! _

**“Bashing your head against the keys?”**

_ No. _

_ This is a command center for the weapon right? So what if...there was a way to reprogram it to unleash it on these coordinates instead of on the incoming ship? _

**“Can you do that? Is it even a good idea? Like...won’t that kill you?”**

_ My idea is that it’ll shoot straight down, kinda? Like into the moon. So I mean...whatever that will do. But I mean either way I’m gonna die anyway right? Might as well give it a shot. _

**“FUCKING HELL CARMILLA”**

_ Don’t yell please. _

**“UGH, whatever. Good luck.”**

_ Thanks I’ll need it. _

_ Y’know I really don’t like how they all just turned to look at me at the same ti- _

_ [communication interrupted] _

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Laura yelled. Now is literally the opposite of the time for this to happen again. Carmilla is literally signing her death certificate and she has to sit here and wait for this crap.

_ [date/time stamp invalid] _

Laura sighed. God damn it. She just waited impatiently for it to pass again.

_ [searching…] _

_ [reacquiring signal] _

_ [establishing connection] _

_ [receiving message] _

_ Shit, are you there? _

**“Yeah what happened?”**

_ I had enough time to get the pulse weapon targeted to these coordinates. _

_ And uh, they seem to understand what I just did and they don’t seem happy. _

_ No speaking or anything just fucking screaming and coming at me now! _

_ I’m trapped. Oh shit. If I back away from the computers they could shut it down but if I stay here they might rip me apart or shove that thing down my throat! _

**“Just make sure they don’t do that.”**

_ You’re like, the opposite of help sometimes y’know that? _

**“Yeah but you love me right?”**

_ The really stupid thing about that question is that I’m actually inclined to say yes. _

Laura didn’t expect that answer, she was joking. And then she said that.

Her heart about leapt out of her chest for a different reason just then.

_ Considering I’ve known you for barely 3 days. But you’re all I’ve had for 3 days and I appreciate that more than you know. _

_ Shit there’s a siren going off now. _

**“Good or bad siren?”**

_ It’s louder than their screaming...so good. _

_ It’s, oh it’s the rescue ship! They’re finally landing, I’m gonna get out of here! _

_ Except...they’re walking into a situation they are no way prepared for. _

_ 8 alien beings in a control room...they might not be armed...these creatures might not be affected by our standard issue stun guns… _

_ Shit they noticed the ship. _

_ Good news: they’re leaving me alone now. Bad news: they’re heading back down the hallway. Towards the rescuers. _

**“You have to get there before they do!”**

_ Right, you’re right. Shit.  _

_ Fuck. _

_ Okay I’m going and catching up to them. _

_ Alright I got by them, they weren’t happy but they aren’t trying to hold me back. _

_ Okay. I’m just going to make a run for it. Wish me luck! [Carmilla is busy] _

**“GOOD LUCK”**

God  _ damn  _ it this is stressing Laura out so much. She’s just sitting here, twiddling her thumbs while Carmilla is running for her fucking life and she can do absolutely nothing about it.

So cool. So fun.

This is all happening so damn fast too she can barely wrap her head around any of it.

_ Okay, cutie. Ugh fuck I’m out of shape. _

_ Anyway, the ship landed about 100 yards away. It’s small. Like smaller than that other wreckage. _

_ But the best part...it’s all in one piece! _

_ God I’m fucking losing it, I’m laughing and crying...I just fell to my knees because I can’t fucking believe this I’m so goddamn happy. _

**“Maybe you can be happy when you actually make it onto the ship alive and in one piece yourself. Get up and go!”**

_ Yeah I should get up but...the urge to just curl up into the fetal position and just cry is very strong right now. On the dry, cracked surface of this godforsaken moon. _

_ Wait...there are more cracks than before...a lot more actually. _

**“Care to elaborate on that one?”**

_ Well. The surface is cracking. The peak is at the center and the rock is just...splitting and opening up. There’s...light coming through the cracks. _

_ Green light. _

_ Holy shit. I thought I had 8 aliens to worry about...there have got to be thousands of those fuckers coming through the cracks. _

**“RUN”**

_ I don’t know if I can make it. It’s so far and uneven terrain...I don’t...these stupid things have broken me I just can’t. _

**“You cannot give up right now, Carmilla Karnstein. Run to that stupid ship right now!”**

_ Giving up just makes sense, Laura, I’m so fucking tired. I’m tired of fighting, I’m tired of this place I just...let them take me. _

**“SHUT UP AND RUN.”**

_ The ground is literally giving way under my feet. There’s no point, I can’t make it. _

**“Do you even understand how selfish of you this is right now? Can you not hear the tears in my voice? I did not stress myself out for 3 days over this, over you, for you to just fucking give up. You can not give up, I’m not going to let you,”** Laura  _ was  _ crying now. There is no fucking way she’s going to let Carmilla just give up. Not now. Not ever,  **“Think about your family, think about your friends. Think about everything you’ve seen that no one else ever has. Think about how hard you fought to make it this far. Your chance at a way home is literally right in front of you and after all of this you’re going to just what? Lay there and let them take you? You didn’t make it this far to just fucking give up, Carmilla.”**

_ Fuck. I know you’re right but at the same time I just...I don’t care anymore. _

**“How do you not care?”** That one completely threw Laura off guard. She was so close after days of trying, how can she just  _ not care?  _ **“If you don’t want to do it for yourself then do it for...do it for me, Carm please. I wasn’t kidding when I said I care about you. I care about you so much now and I can’t just sit here and listen to you do this to yourself. You can’t just give up, Carm please. Don’t do this to me.”** Laura is not going to give up on her.

“ **If you care about me at all you'll get up and run to that ship,”** She was nearly whispering now, she can't handle this,  **“** **_Please.”_ **

_ I can’t tell you enough how thankful I am for you being here for me this whole time. _

_ But I just can’t. _

**“Yes you can! Just listen to my voice please!”**

**“Fight them, Carm and you can thank me all you want when you’re on that ship, safe and sound and on your way home.”**

**“Carm, please.”** She choked that last part out. She doesn’t have a good feeling about this. God she does  _ not  _ have a good feeling about this. 

There are tears running down her face and if she won’t listen to her now, she doesn’t know what else she can do.

_ Shit, god they keep fucking with my head.  _

_ Ugh, there are so many of them. 4 potential hosts. I’ve already yelled at them to get back in the ship and to get their mouths covered. The engines are firing, they know this is trouble. I can’t make it, I know I can’t. _

_ But I'm trying. _

_ For you. _

**“Less talking, more running, Karnstein.”**

Oh thank god she snapped out of it again. Mostly.

_ I’m running! They got their mouths covered. All the aliens...they’re all looking at me. They need me, they’re calling to me. They’re all screaming god why won’t they stop screaming?? _

_ Maybe if I just let them take me...they’ll stop. _

**“Carmilla listen to me, ignore their eyes. Just keep going please.”**

_ I can’t just ignore them, they’re literally everywhere. They need me in the control room, to bring them more ships. There aren’t enough hosts here.  _

_ We call them from other sectors. We call them from other times. _

_ We reach into the future for our prey, into the past for our sustenance. _

**“What the actual fuck are you rambling about, Carmilla? LISTEN TO MY VOICE. FIGHT THEM.”**

Laura is literally about to fly to that moon just on her nervous energy alone. What the fuck is Carmilla even saying?? She is so fucking close and now she’s rambling all this weird shit and...oh god no.

_ It’s still not enough. We must bring them all here, from all times and places. Until every living thing is our host. WE ARE- _

**“Carmilla!”** Laura yelled,  **“Come back to me!”** Laura was quite literally about to explode. She didn’t know what else to do at this point.

_ Damn it, Laur- _

_ Ow fuck.  _

**“Carm?”**

Laura asked nervously. She was afraid of the response she was going to get. That was definitely not Carmilla talking just then...

_ Uh, yeah. I’m back. Whoever this bitch is just clocked me. Because I was spouting some fucking alien nonsense I don’t even fucking know. _

_ She doesn’t seem happy that I just called her a bitch. That’s kinda anyone’s reaction to getting punched in the face though, right? _

_ I mean right before she did it I snapped back out of it thanks to you.  _

**“I think she’d understand.”**

_ Hopefully. _

_ I’m climbing onto the ship now. I think everything is going to be okay. _

_ God I’ve never been this happy before. _

**“Where are they from?”**

_ The US too.  _

_ They’re all fussing about me, asking if I’m okay and stuff. Telling me I should get out of the suit and change. But if I do I can’t talk to you. _

**“I-That’s fine, Carm. You deserve to rest.”**

_ I guess. _

_ Laura? _

**“Yeah?”**

_ I’m so tired. I’m-I’ll come back and talk to you later. _

**“Are you sure you’re safe?”**

_ I’m pretty sure yeah. I just...I need a nap. And food and water and- _

**“Yeah, no I understand. That’s fine.”**

_ I’m coming home. _

**“Yeah you are.”**

Laura was still crying. But now it’s just happy tears. Carmilla is coming home.

_ Thank you so much. I couldn’t have done any of that without you. _

**“I don’t know. I think you could. But I’m happy I was there for you.”**

_ Me too, cutie. _

**“Get some rest okay? I’ll talk to you whenever you’re ready.”**

_ Okay. You get some rest too. _

**“I will. Goodnight, Carm.”**

_ Goodnight, Laura. Thank you. _

**< 3**

_ Heart. _

_ [Carmilla is busy] _

Laura took a deep breath and tried to get her shit together. That was a completely unexpected turn of events but she honestly couldn’t be more thankful. Carmilla is safe. Carmilla is coming home.

“Everything okay in here? I thought I’d investigate the yelling we heard.” Laf peeked their head in her door.

“Yeah,” Laura smiled, “She’s coming home.”

“For real?” Laf’s face lit up.

Laura nodded, “She had to fight them off but the ship landed and she made it.”

“That’s awesome,” Laf said, “I’m really glad everything worked out. Despite everything, she could’ve been a lot less lucky. She had you and she was only there for what, three days?”

Laura nodded. Despite how shitty the situation was, it could’ve much worse. She could’ve been there much longer. She could’ve been there completely alone. She could’ve never had a chance to come home.

“I’m gonna get some sleep now.” Laura said.

Laf nodded, “‘Night.”

“‘Night, see ya later.” Laura smiled. Laf nodded again and smiled before closing the door.

Laura plugged in her phone and went to the bathroom, changing into her PJs and ready to climb into bed and get some sleep. She felt exhausted after that.

And for the first time in the last couple of nights, sleep welcomed her with open, unstressed arms.

_**~~~epilogue~~~** _

Unfortunately it was about a week and Laura still hadn’t heard anything from Carmilla. She was starting to get a little worried. That is until she was packing some of her stuff to take back to her dad’s during her break and her phone vibrated on her bed.

_ Laura? _

She saw on her phone from a different but similar number to Carmilla’s.

**Carm?**

_ Oh thank god it’s you. _

_ They gave me a com device that’s not like, in a suit, and they told me they got it to where it would reach you but I didn’t know how likely that actually was considering I don’t even know how mine reached you in the first place. _

**Lol well that’s good! How are you???**

_ Much better. I’ve slept a lot which is one of the reasons I didn’t get back to you sooner. _

**Yeah I was kinda getting worried. That something happened or that you just didn’t want to talk to me anymore.**

_ Funny. No I’m fine. _

_ How are you, did you have exams? _

**Yeah I think I did okay despite everything that was going on. I’m packing some stuff to stay with my dad over the holidays now.**

_ Yeah, Christmas is in like a week now right? _

**Yep! Too bad you won’t be home in time.**

_ Eh, I’m not big on Christmas anyway. _

**Oh do you not celebrate it?**

_ Yes and no. It’s complicated. _

**Oh ok well...anything exciting happen recently? Cool space things??**

_ Well this ship does have wifi so… _

_ Which like, what the fuck? Because ours definitely didn't so I'm a little pissed off about that. _

**Oh does that mean we could like Skype or something??**

_ Technically, yeah but like...it’s about as fast as a dial-up connection so it probably wouldn’t work very well. _

**Oh ew :(**

_ Yeah. It does work on Facebook rather well though. _

_ That’s me winking at you again. _

**Oh god, did you Facebook stalk me??**

_ Not extensively. Just enough to see your bio and a couple pictures that decided to actually load. _

_ Why didn’t you tell me you’re that cute? _

**You kind of assumed, remember?**

_ I didn’t assume enough. _

Laura was grinning like a moron. Carmilla is like, super gorgeous and she thinks she's cute.

That's certainly not helping any sort of feelings she's trying to fight off. 

**Are you just saying that to make me feel better about you not talking to me?**

_ Is it working? _

_ No, I’m not. You’re very cute. I can’t wait to marry you. _

Laura snorted.

**Still on that?** **  
** _ Forever on that. _

_ I know I’ve said thank you before but really, thank you for everything you did. I’m pretty sure if the roles were reversed I could not have done what you did. _

**I think it’s safe to say if the roles were reversed, I definitely would not have been able to make it past the first day.**

_ I think you’re a lot stronger than you know. _

_ But really, thank you so much. _

**I would say it was no problem but…**

**I would do it again in a heartbeat, I’m just glad you’re finally safe and coming home.**

_ Me too, cutie. _

**Oh I was gonna ask you what happened to Captain Lane??**

_ Y’know, even during my brief lapse in sanity I guess I mentioned to the crew where she was and that we couldn't leave her behind. _

_ So they, being as wonderful as they are, flew back and snatched her up. _

**Oh that's good! I didn't even think of her whenever all of that was happening and then the next day I was like wait???**

_ Yeah don't worry, cutie, she's fine. Stable anyway. They have a doctor on the ship and he took the piece of metal out of her and she's in a medically induced coma. _

**So she's gonna be fine?**

_ That's what they say. _

_ Ugh what the fuck is that sound? _

**What sound?**

_ There’s this...alarm that has been going off every couple hours since early this morning. No one will tell me what it is. _

**That...okay.**

That’s very nice of them….

_ It sounds like a radar blip thing but...I don’t know. _

**I’m almost afraid to ask why that would be.**

Like she really wanted to hear that.

_ Yeah...anyway. I’m gonna go, we’re supposed to eat soon. They like eating “meals” together, which I think is kinda lame but I appreciate them including me. _

**Aw that’s cute.**

_ Yeah yeah. I just wanted to talk to you, even just for a minute. _

**Yeah thanks, I missed you.**

_ Missed my insanity and asking your opinion on completely seemingly impossible situations? I would too. _

**No not that part, just talking to you.**

**You.**

_ I missed you too, cutie. _

_ I’ll talk to you soon. _

**Okay! Have a good night :)**

_ You too, cupcake. _

**< 3**

_ Every damn time. Heart. _

_ [Carmilla is busy] _

Laura grinned. Even if it was just for a few minutes she was so happy she heard from Carmilla.

“Laura!” She heard Danny call from the other room, “Someone is at the door for you!”

Laura’s brow furrowed in confusion. Who could it be that Danny wouldn’t just let in?

She walked out to the living room and saw a rather tall man in a suit standing in the doorway.

“Um, can I help you?” She asked cautiously.

“Are you Laura Hollis?” He asked in a deep voice.

“I am…” She answered nervously. What the fuck was going on??

“I’m Agent Johnson from the CIA,”  _ Oh holy shit  _ she thought as she looked at the badge he flashed at her, “We understand that you’ve been in contact with Carmilla Karnstein from the spaceship Styria, correct?”

How the fuck do they know that?? What does she say?? If she lies she might end up in bigger trouble than if she doesn’t...what do they want??

“Uh,” She cleared her throat, “Yeah-yes I have...sir.”

“NASA has contacted us in regards to her situation; from her ship crashing to being rescued by the ship  _ Silas  _ that had been passing by and intercepted her SOS signal,” He explained. Laura just nodded, “She told the captain of the ship what had happened and as per protocol she contacted mission control to fill them in.”

Laura just nodded again, afraid to say anything.

“You’re not in any sort of trouble, Miss Hollis,” He reassured her, “We’ve been in contact with Cadet Karnstein’s mother, Lilita Morgan, and she’s very grateful for all that you did for her daughter. In a couple of months when Silas returns to Earth, she and her family will be there to welcome Cadet Karnstein home and she would deeply appreciate it if you would join them.”

Laura let out the breath she had been holding that whole time. Oh thank god she’s not in trouble.

She was afraid he’d be all like  _ we have reason to believe you know more than you should about the outer realms of the universe therefore we must we annihilate you  _ or something equally as terrifying.

“ _ Oh,”  _ She finally spat out, “Um, really?”

He nodded, “She’d like to thank you in person for what you did to help Cadet Karnstein survive,” He said, “And from what the captain could tell from her story, it seems that you two formed quite a bond so she thought you two would appreciate meeting in person. If of course you would like to. She’s not forcing you to.”

“No no, I would love to,” Laura said quickly, “I just...wasn’t expecting this. And no offense but you’re rather intimidating so I was a little nervous.”

A smile played on the edge of his lips, “That means I’m doing my job well, Miss Hollis,” He said. She did her best to refrain from rolling her eyes at that response, “They have a date that they’ve projected their return home for and Miss Morgan has paid for a plane ticket for you to fly out there a few days prior.” He explained as he handed her an envelope.

She accepted it from him and he continued speaking, “You’ll find your ticket in there as well as a thank you letter from Miss Morgan herself , including some information about where you’ll be staying. And a brief notice from NASA about their return date.”

“Um, thank you so much,” Laura said, “I’ll be sure to keep everything in a safe place.”

He nodded, “Have a lovely day, Miss Hollis.”

“Uh, thanks, you too.” She smiled and he ducked out and began to walk away. She stood there for a moment, still trying to process what happened before closing the door and turning around.

“Sorry to eavesdrop, I was expecting you to get arrested or something so I needed to know what to tell people,” Danny started, “But what the fuck is he talking about? Spaceships and cadets and-”

Laura sighed. She might as well explain.

“The girl I was talking to, she was on a spaceship that crashed on a moon somewhere and-”

“Are you serious?” Danny looked...shocked wasn’t a good enough word.

Laura nodded, “Her device could somehow only reach me and we talked and I helped her with some stuff and she’s on her way home now. So her mom wanted to thank me and such I guess.”

Didn’t Carmilla say her mom was a piece of shit though? She didn’t seem so shitty to her…

“There’s no way I would believe you but considering someone from the fucking  _ CIA  _ was at our door just now…”

“Yeah that’s why I didn’t tell you.” Laura said.

Danny nodded, “So...that’s pretty intense.”

“Yeah it is,” Laura nodded, “But um, I’m gonna go look through this and keep packing. I’ll fill you in more later.”

“Cool, yeah I need to pack too.” Danny nodded and Laura walked off.

She wanted to message Carmilla and tell her but then again she also kind of wanted to surprise her when she gets home. That would be like...romantic kind of, right?

Laura cleared her throat and sat on her bed, taking out the plane ticket and letter. The letter wasn’t much longer than what Agent Johnson had told her…

And the notice from NASA was basically just asking her to keep her mouth shut in the nicest way possible or the next time Agent Johnson visits it won’t be as pleasant. But in the nicest way possible. Which is probably why they sent him to deliver it instead of a normal person or just...maybe mailing it.

Also explaining that the return date could fluctuate and this and that. But whatever.

She’ll keep her mouth shut don’t worry.

But she’s so excited! Carmilla is coming home in few months and she’ll be there to meet her in person! She didn’t know if that would ever actually happen.

So she’s very happy. 

Merry Christmas to her! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's that for part one! idk when i'll start part two because i really want to play part three of the game first to see what actually happens but the new game coming out isnt this "universe" or whatever so :-----))))))) the little epilogue there kinda set up for stuff in the future
> 
> as for agent johnson, i didnt know what government agency he should be from, like fbi or cia or what but i just went with cia cuz yknow "central intelligence agency" so they know all. and keep secrets. whatever, dont fight me about it LOL. but i hope you enjoyed! tell ur friends. and you can ask whatever you want about the future parts if you'd like. i have them pretty much planned out i just dont know when i'll get to writing so :) head over to tumblr @elisebaumans if you have any you'd like to ask! <3

**Author's Note:**

> so i played this stupid game and got emotionally invested in about 3 seconds and even months after i finished it (IMPATIENTLY AWAITING PART THREE BTW) i still love taylor. anyway, i thought "BUT WHAT IF THIS WAS HOLLSTEIN" as i always do and thus, i got emotionally invested in that as well. ANYWAY. you dont have to play the game(s) to understand whats happening. but if you have a couple $$$ to spare, i would totally check it out because its great. (i literally never pay for games but the first one was free for a limited time and i downloaded it and then paid for the second one immediately upon finishing it so) 
> 
> anyway again, i hope you like it!! im in a terrible slump in trying to finish the next chapter of softball au and i just had this chilling and waiting its turn and i felt bad about not updating in awhile so i thought id see what you all think of this!! let me know!! 
> 
> and dont hesitate to shoot any questions at me on tumblr @elisebaumans!! <3


End file.
